Some Of Us Have Angels
by Grey Goose 74
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are brother and sister and live in Konoha. Naruto is still plagued with the burden of being a Jinchuriki but what would happen if he finally finds a person who loves him.What if that person is his big sister,will he accept her love.Lemon
1. Life We Chose

**A/N**: This is my original take of a Naruto x Sakura romance. It's a little bit different from what people normally do but I thought some would appreciate the originality. If there are any Fics like this out there, I have yet to see or read them. This is the only story I'm going to write in 1st person because generally I dislike that method of storytelling but it suits this Fic and adds to the drama in my opinion.

If you like my writing then check out some of my other works, I plan on writing stories for all my favorite pairings so I'll have something for everyone soon enough. I've done/started : Naru x Anko, Naru x Ino, Naru x Tayuya and I plan on writing a Naru x Fem Kyuubi ASAP.

I don't plan on making a huge series out of this, just a two or maybe three chapter thing. Short, sweet and to the point. It's suppose to be a Romance/Drama so there really isn't a point in going to far into other things besides what goes on between Naruto and Sakura. This is incest in case you've missed that part, surprisingly its happened before /

**Things You Might Need To Know**: Naruto and Sakura are brother and sister and they live together at the Haruno Household. The Kyuubi is still inside Naruto but Minato is the Father to both of them. Sakura is 19 while Naruto is only 17, almost everything else is the same as the manga but remember they were only 15-16 in the manga so other events might have progressed since then, mainly Akatsuki.

"speaking"

_Flash Back_

**Kyuubi  
**

Chapter 1: Life We Chose

It was a cold rainy day and the wind blew in my face as I walked home. Today was a rather uneventful day but at least I could look forward to a quiet evening with my family. Tsunade had been giving me low ranked missions ever since my last scuffle with the Akatsuki.

I wonder why she's making such a big deal about this, I defeat Kakuzu in one jutsu and Kisame and Zetsu were no different, I think I can handle myself. I sighed, she's probably just worried about me after all its down to just Itachi and Konan.

A voice breaks me from my thoughts and I look up to see Jiraiya standing in front of me.

" What are you doing here Ero-Senin ?" I ask him in confusion.

He looks at me in irritation before he repeats himself, " Listen kid, I talked to Tsunade and we got a big mission tomorrow, I came to warn you ahead of time so you're prepared".

My face lit up with excitement at his words, if Jiraiya was involved and even he thinks it's a big mission then there's going to be plenty of action. The awfully boring C and D ranked missions have been making me go insane.

" What are we going to do ?" I asked him feeling the anticipation for his next words make me clench my fist in hope.

" We found Itachi and we're going to finish him off, once and for all" His words were solemn but I was overfilled with joy. A chance to fight against a Missing Nin of his caliber was something to be wary about but despite the danger this fight could only make me stronger.

At the same time I was curious to see what good ol' Ero-Senin could do, I have yet to see him fight seriously he's always too busy showing off and striking poses.

" Where should I meet you so we can leave tomorrow ?" I chirped, the excitement was all too clear in my voice and demeanor which caused Jiraiya to just shake his head in discontent.

"This is going to be the most dangerous mission you've ever been on, don't get cocky or careless otherwise you'll end up dead." A smiled crept up on his face.

" And believe it or not, I'm kinda use to hearing that big mouth of yours so make sure it stays that way".

I smiled back, as much as Jiraiya yells at me and ditches me for cheap woman I could still tell I was precious to him, " Don't worry Ero-Senin, this future Hokage isn't going anywhere" I beamed as I pointed to myself with my thumb.

He only shook his head at my antics but it livened the mood and that's all I really wanted.

" Well go home and rest up, its raining pretty bad and the last thing we need is for you to catch a cold" He said as he walked past me.

" Right, see you tomorrow, at the usual place ?" I asked as I looked back to see his answer.

He simply nodded and jumped away. I turned around and ran home with a new spring in my step. I couldn't wait to tell everyone the news, well at least my big sister. Mom wasn't too fond of me going on missions and was very unsupportive of just about everything I did.

I tried not to think about it as I saw my house come into view, I sprinted full speed for the finishing stretch and threw open the door.

The lights were on but I didn't see anyone home, I took a step in and took off my sandals.

" Anyone home ?" I shouted, not use to seeing the house look so empty.

"Why would you ask such a silly question ?" a cold feminine voice replied

I looked around the corner to see my mom walking down the stairs, "Hey Mom" I greeted but she just gave me a look of disapproval.

" You're soaked and your getting the floor wet" She said with a frown.

I groaned, " I'm glad to see you too" I said sarcastically under my breath as I took off my wet shirt and took it to the laundry room.

My mom and I didn't get along very well, I didn't know why for the longest time but eventual Sakura broke down and explained everything to me.

No one took the time to tell us who our father was so it didn't occur to me that she might have had a reason to dislike me so much. It just hurt all the more when you grow up in a village where everyone hates you and your mother tells you they have all the right to.

The demon inside of me is what ruined my life and after I found out I cursed its existence every day I drew breath. Never once did I stop to question who was the person that sealed him inside of me and when I did I still didn't think too much of it.

All I knew was that the Yondaime was a great man and the one who saved the village at my expense. I didn't hate him for it, actually I was somehow honored that I was chosen even if it meant I had to bare a great burden. As sad as it was it made me feel like I was special even though it wasn't the good kind.

I remember that day when I found out the truth. Sakura had just told me about the Yondaime and I looked at her in confused and asked how he died. She was the one who told me about the Kyuubi but that was a long time ago and I didn't know why she was bringing the Yondaime up again. I can never forget her next words because she chose them so carefully.

/-// FLASH BACK //-/

_I was wondering what was going on in my house, Sakura had been in a very bad mood all afternoon and I couldn't figure out why. She was running around Konoha all day long going to the Library and then to Hokage Tower and back again._

_I was worried about her but she wouldn't talk about it so I just went on with my daily routine. When I got home this evening she was in the kitchen arguing with mom about something, they both were red in the face as if they had been yelling._

_As Soon as they both saw me they stopped immediately and there was an awkward silence that lasted for a long time. I wanted to ask what happened but something told me it was bad news so I put away my gear and headed to my room._

_About 15 minutes later I heard a soft tap on the door, " come in" I said without paying too much attention to who it was._

_Sakura walked in, her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying and she sat down on my bed next to me without saying a word. I looked at her with concern, " What's wrong ? Did Mom do something ?"._

_She shook her head, " It's about you and father"._

_I froze, mom had always refused to talk about our father and no matter how hard we begged she never gave in so I just let it go. The most we got about him was complaints that he left us for 'them'._

" _Well it turns out that someone sealed the Kyuubi inside of you.." tears started to stream down her face._

"… _And that person did so to save the village because the Kyuubi couldn't be killed and it was going to crush Konoha. So he sacrificed his life so that the demon could be stopped but the only way to do so was to put him in a child" she said pausing so I could soak in what she said. _

"_The Yondaime died because of me?" I asked her still confused and now feeling a little guilty. She already told me he sealed the Kyuubi inside of me but I didn't know he died in the process._

" _NO ! Not because of you.." She quickly corrected, but took a moment to swallow the lump in her throat._

" _Its not your fault, he did it for the lives of everyone , so that the village could continue to exist and generation after generation could call this place home" She said as she put her arms around me and started sobbing into my chest quietly. _

" _Then what happened to our father? The way mom talks about him she makes it sound like he ran away without her" I asked_

"_He's dead" She answered bluntly _

" _What? What happened to him ?! How did he die!" I panicked getting too riled up in the tragic news._

"_He passed away when he sealed the Kyuubi away in his only son who he loved more than his own life" she answered quietly still holding me tight. _

_I froze when she spoke those words, I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice the tears that were falling from my cheeks._

/-// END FLASH BACK//-/

I practically died of shock that night. There were just so many emotions running through me at the moment, fear, guilty, regret, anger, sorrow. I didn't know what to feel but finally anger took hold of me.

I don't think I would have survived if Sakura wasn't holding on to me so tightly, I was so shook up that I wanted to die from the grief. But she was there for me to lean on and we helped each other out. We were each others support and we didn't leave each others side that night. We slept in each others arms that night our cheeks soaked from weeping for out forgotten father and our mother who was so pained by the loss of him that she refused to utter his name.

At first I was mad at my mother for keeping it a secret and I was mad at the village for forgetting why I was the demon's keeper. Not because they thought that I myself was a demon and not because they thought it wanted to possess me but for the sake of saving their ungrateful hides.

I harbored a lot of malice towards the village after that but thanks to Sakura I was able to let it go and forgive them for what they had done. Sakura had been my shield and my sword my whole life and I don't know what I would do without her.

It was obvious that my mother felt some disdain towards me for indirectly being the reason her husband died. I could tell she tried to hide it and didn't want to hurt me but it was as clear as the moon in the night's sky.

She could never love me the same way she loved Sakura because every time she looked at me she saw my father and I reminded her of the reason he wasn't with her anymore. I pitied her more than anything, she had to deal with his sacrifice for the rest of her life while everyone pretended like it didn't even happen.

I finished drying off my shirt as much as I could and I threw my pants in a basket with them. I walked up the stairs in nothing but my boxers up to my room so I could get dressed and eat dinner.

" Hi Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were back so soon" Sakura chimed as she walked up to me and gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the embrace, sometimes it felt like she was the only person in the world that loved me unconditionally.

" Yeah it was another boring mission but I have big news for you. I'm going to go get dressed first though, but I'll see you at dinner' I told her as I parted ways and headed to my small room.

" Okay hurry up, mom made stew and you don't want yours to get cold" She warned me as she headed down the stairs.

I smiled, always like Sakura to be worrying about me. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a clean pair of pants and a plain white shirt. I was pretty hungry and stew was one of the few things mom made well.

I moved through the hallway and jumped down the stairs before dashing to the table were Sakura was waiting for me before she started eating. Mom walked over and took a seat at the head of the table as she started eating.

Sakura just frowned as she watched mom ignore my presence but looked back at me and offered me a smile telling me to not pay attention to her. I sometimes think that mom only kept me around for Sakura's sake.

We both started to eat quickly until Sakura broke the silence. "Soooo, What were you going to tell me earlier ? she asked clearly very interested.

" I've got a big mission with Ero-Senin and we're going to track down Itachi tomorrow !"

A frown grew on Sakura's face, " Naruto-kun that's a very dangerous mission and Itachi is one of the strongest members of Akatsuki. This won't be like the fight with Kakuzu, Itachi doesn't fight fair and he uses a lot of genjutsu which is your weakness!"

The look on her face changed from worry to a stern annoyance, " I don't think you should go at all. In fact I forbid you to go on such a foolish mission!" She said turning her head away from me and crossing her arms as if to emphasize the fact that her demands were final.

I gave her the same pleading look I always did when she started to go off on her mothering rants about how missions were too dangerous. She refused to look directly at me so I figured I was going to have to beg.

" But Sakura-chan.." I started off in the most childish voice I could muster.

" But nothing Naruto-kun ! I refuse to have my baby brother put his life on the line for no good reason. Hmph !" She huffed out as she tilted her head up higher as to show me this was non-negotiable.

I looked towards my mom who seemed to be indifferent about the whole situation. She didn't really approve of me being a ninja but she didn't care if my life was at stake, it was more like she didn't want me to be like my father because she didn't believe I could live up to his name.

And to her living in his shadow and ruining his good name was worse than me trying to be a ninja and dying. I looked back at Sakura who was giving me a stern look, " Why would you even want to do such a thing ?" she asked me looking very confused and hurt at the same time.

" Because Akatsuki has to pay for what they did to Gaara and they'll come after me eventually so its better we take care of them now" I said desperately trying to reason with her.

" Its not your problem Jiraiya-Sama is strong enough, I don't see why you need to go. They wanted to catch you in the first place so you should be staying as far away from them as possible !" She retorted

She got me there and I knew there really wasn't a good reason that would make her back down. I knew nothing bad was going to happen especially not with Jiraiya there but I couldn't convince her of that.

I sighed in defeat, " Sakura-chan its too late to get out of the mission its already official, You can talk to Baa-chan if you want I'm sure she'll give you all kinds of reasons why I'm going"

She gave me a skeptical look, Tsunade was a very reasonable person and wouldn't put my life at stake if she could help it so she backed down. She still didn't like the idea but she decided there was nothing she could do about it either way.

" So Sakura, how has training with Tsunade-Sama been going ?" Their mother cut in, not really wanting to hear any more about Naruto's mission.

Sakura took a second to reply as she was still focusing on Naruto's safety, " Oh, its been fine I've assisted in some major procedures last week which was a great experience but I might have to start spending more time at the hospital soon".

" Tsunade-Sama says I'm her most gifted pupil and she wants me to take over a wing of the hospital eventually. I'm not quite sure if I'm up to the task yet but I'm willing to try, I just don't want to be away from you guys I'd miss you too much" as she said the last part she turned towards Naruto.

There was sadness in her eyes and a pleading hope that made Naruto wonder if she was hinting towards the mission again.

"Well honey that's great, don't worry about me I'll be fine without you as long as you're safe I won't worry. I just want you to pursue a career for yourself so you can live a happy life" She told Sakura with a smile.

" Mother a career won't make me happy, you can live a lavished life but if you're alone it won't matter. I want a career but that's not what's most important to me" She answered with a slight frown.

Mom just stared at her as if she was speaking in tongues, " Don't say things like that Sakura, I know you're a young girl and like all young girls your age you think you need a prince to come save you but you don't. You can't live your life chasing after a dream, if you find a man then good for you but you have to focus on your future first".

She sipped her wine before continuing, " You have too much potential to end up being someone's housewife, Sakura I know you can accomplish great things and to do so you have to be ready to make some sacrifices".

" Mother I don't want to spend my whole life trying to make you happy, I know what I want and I know what I can accomplish so I would appreciate it if you mind your own business" She snapped.

The look on her face was priceless, to say she was in shock was an understatement. Sakura had never once talked to their mother like that yet alone yelled and this time there was a long silence at the table.

I watched the two of them in fear of what would happen next. I definitely didn't see a fight coming not with the way mom kisses the ground Sakura walks on. I stared back at my food, I was just about done and the awkward silence was killing me.

" I'm going to my room !" Sakura declared as she stood up and marched upstairs. I looked at my mom who still hadn't recovered from what Sakura said to her. I thought it would be best to stay out of it seeing as she would probably take it out on me if I tried to interfere.

I brought my empty bowl to the kitchen and placed it in the sink before running up stairs to avoid my mother's foreseeable wrath. Exhaustion was taking over me and I treaded to my room so I could get some sleep.

I flicked the light on and walked over to my bed were I let my body fall on the soft mattress. I couldn't help but feel nervous thinking about my big day tomorrow. Sakura had actually gotten into my head at dinner and I was doubting myself a little bit.

Truth be told I had all right to be nervous, Itachi was a terrifying mass murderer with a natural talent for illusions and a lethal bloodline trait. I ran into the man only a few times in my life but each time he nearly killed me, or effortlessly captured me into his trap.

I really didn't have a battle strategy for tomorrow and I couldn't think well under stress, the best thing I could do was detach myself from the situation and try to think of it if I weren't going to be on the front lines.

Jiraiya was going to be with me so I shouldn't be scared but even so I don't want to cause more damage then good by constantly being helpless. It was true I was terrible with genjutsu but maybe he wouldn't get a chance to use them on me with Jiraiya there as well to keep him busy.

At this point I really don't know if he's going to have backup either, this mission was really starting to stress me out now. I had no clue what I was running into and to make things worse Itachi could still want to harvest the Kyuubi.

I ran my hands through my hair as I thought of jutsus that would benefit me in battle. Itachi could use Fire, Water, and possible more if he copied jutsus like Kakashi. I rubbed my temples, there was no way I could sleep lf I was going to be like this all night.

Thinking that a little rest my help I got up and took off my shirt, opting to sleep in the black ninja pants since they were so comfortable. I tried to just forget about it and turned off the lights as I laid back down in my bed.

Jiraiya would have something planned out for us so I shouldn't worry about it, I hate when I let Sakura get inside my head. I rolled over and tried to get comfortable but sleep wouldn't come.

I sighed, I wonder if Sakura is alright it's not like her to get upset like that. She rarely yelled although she would hit me from time to time but mostly because I was being stupid or looking at girls when she was with me.

She's always there to lend an ear when I need her so I should at least go check up on her. I rolled out of bed and walked out of my room, the hallway was quiet and I could tell my mom went to bed a long time ago. She couldn't stay up much longer than 10 and that was with the help of coffee so she was probably passed out by now.

I crept towards Sakura's room and looked under the door to see if she was still up. Sure enough I could see a faint light glowing from inside. I knocked on the door lightly and I heard her voice beckoning me to come in.

I opened it slowly and stepped inside, she was sitting on her bed with a book in hand with the small lamp on her nightstand turned on. She was in her pajamas which consisted of grey sweat pants and a tight white top that was too small for her to wear outside of the house.

" Hey Naruto-Kun" She said with a smiled as she patted a spot on her bed telling me to sit there. I walked over to her and took a seat right next to her, the same spot I always sat in when we had serious discussions.

" What's up ?" She asked as she looked at my face knowing that something was wrong.

" I just wanted to check up on you, its not like you to freak out on Mom like that" I said with a chuckle as I waited for her to answer me.

She just giggled with me and took a deep breath, " It's nothing to worry about I'm just tired of her telling me how to live me life. It's like she wants me to live out her dreams for her so she can feel better about herself and its selfish and petty".

" She should be helping us achieve our dreams not coaching us to live out hers" She looked deep into my eyes, " There's something else bothering you, I can tell".

I gulped down a hard lump in my throat, should I tell her I'm nervous or will that only make matters worse. I look into her luscious emerald eyes and I knew I couldn't lie to her, it was like she could see right into my soul.

" I'm a littler nervous about the mission, I was fine earlier but you got me thinking and now I'm not so sure of myself" I confessed as I looked away from her. I was suppose to be the strong one, the one to protect us both but now I was like a little kid afraid of the dark.

" Aww I'm sorry" She said as she put her arm around me.

" I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself, I was just worried about you. Listen, if anyone can stop Itachi it's you and Jiraiya-Sama okay ? I want you to be confident I just want you to be safe too" She comforted me.

I looked back at her, her eyes were filled with love and concern and it brought me strength.

" Thanks Sakura-chan, I really needed to hear that"

" Your welcome Naruto-kun, and its true so you shouldn't be thanking me. If I say anything like that again just ignore me, I just get protective of you sometimes. You're all I have Naruto-kun and I don't want to lose you too" She said as she hugged me.

I was blown away by her love for me, I sometimes wished I could be there for her to protect her like she does for me. I hugged her back with all I had hoping that one day I could find a way to return all the kindness and affection she's shown me over the years.

" I don't want to lose you either Sakura-chan, you're the only person that loves me for me and I would do anything for you!" I shout to her nearly breaking down in tears. She was the only person who could get me emotional because she was the first person to love me.

" Then be careful tomorrow and don't do anything brash, okay ?" She said parting from me and looking me in the face.

I nodded, I stopped myself from losing my cool in front of my big sister even though she wouldn't care if I did shed a tear. Still I was too prideful to do such a thing especially in front of her.

She put her hand on my shoulder as we smiled at each other, simply content with each others company.

" You seem really tense, you've been stressing over the mission haven't you ?" She guessed.

I nodded again, she always knew no matter how bad I tried to hide it.

I looked at her with interest, she seemed to be deep in thought as she was looking away from me while biting down on her bottom lip nervously.

She looked back at me, " Do you trust me ?" She asked softly.

"What ?" I said in confusion. What kind of question is that and what does that have to do with anything. It seemed pretty random but I guess she knows what she is doing, she graduated top of her class at the academy anyway. I unfortunately didn't follow in her shoes and was as the bottom of mine.

" Do you trust me ?" She asked again but louder this time and with more conviction in her voice.

" With my life" I answered now feeling the need to show my faith in my big sister.

" Alright then do exactly as I say and just relax ,okay ?" She said giving me one last look.

" Yeah, I promise" I assured her curious to what she had in mind.

" Okay, stand up and close your eyes and don't open them until I say so. And whatever you do stay quiet, I don't want to wake mom up" She told me.

I obeyed without question. It was an odd request but I truly did mean what I said to her and didn't think anything of it. I stood there for a moment wondering what she was doing. I heard her walk to the other side of the room and grab something from her dresser which she placed on the bed.

Then she left the room altogether and I think she went to the bathroom from the sound of her footsteps. She soon returned again and stopped in front of me, I was getting anxious to find out what she was planning.

She had preformed medical jutsus on me before like this without telling me and without giving me fair warning if she knew I was going to reject her help, but not once before had she made me close my eyes.

I waited for a few more minutes as she shift around the room and then I heard a small click which meant she locked the door. Mom tended to get mad when she was up late especially if It was benefiting me in any way. I sighed as I thought of how my mom just flat out didn't like me.

My thoughts were stopped when I felt her soft warm hands hook into the hem of my pants before pulling them down to my ankles. I shuttered at the action but didn't think too much into it. She had seen me in my boxers all the time since I rarely wore clothes in the mornings and I wasn't shy about it.

Mom yelled at me half the time to put clothes on because on days were we didn't have missions I would just stay in my boxers all day eating , sleeping and just all around being lazy.

I wanted to ask her what she was doing but I held my tongue because I promised I wouldn't say anything. I took a deep breathe as I wait for her to finish whatever it was that she was doing.

Then without warned I felt her tug on the sides of my boxers, slowly but steadily she pulled them down. This is when I began to panic, out of instinct I wanted to cover myself and I started to but I stopped halfway and let me arms return to my sides.

If this was a test I was going to fail, she must have a good reason for doing this I know she does. I shivered a little bit as the cool air touched my exposed manhood. A second or two past by before I felt her soft hands wrap around my shaft.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at her gentle touch, I wasn't expecting anything of the sort to happen and now she was soothingly stroking me. I was petrified as I felt the blood rushing down to my semi erect penis.

Why is she doing this ? What possible explanation could she have for something as wrong as this !! I tried to remain calm as I felt my erection grow to its full length. I felt her hand press against my bare chest and she pushed me back.

I fell on the bed and I heard the mattress springs creak meaning she sat down besides me. Her hand had yet to leave me member as she stroked it with a tighter grip now.

" You can open your eyes now " She informed me.

I sat up and slowly opened my eyes hoping that I wouldn't find my sisters hand on my erection but sadly I could not escape the truth. I watched her hand move tenderly up and down my shaft in horror.

" Why are you doing this ?" I asked her once I finally gained the courage to speak up.

" You're too tense to go into a life-threaten mission tomorrow, this is an exercise that will release tension and relieve stress. It works faster than doing a full body massage and it achieves around the same effects. It also releases serotonin and prolactin in the brain which will help you sleep and put you in a better mood" She answered as she continued fondling me.

( Now you can't say I haven't taught you anything haha )

" Oh ", was all I could come up with.

I didn't know how to argue with that logic but I still wasn't too fond of the idea of my sister jerking me off. I looked over at her face, she had a peacefully expression with a caring smile as if she was working her healing charms on a small child.

" This doesn't gross you out at all ?" I asked still not understanding how she was doing something like this with a smile on her face.

" I'd do anything for you if it would help you or possibly save your life. If doing this increases your chances of success by only 1 I'd still gladly do it." She said as she removed her hand.

I felt guilty now, she was being selfless yet again and I was too busy being childish about it too really think how she must feel. She was the one doing it after all and I don't think I would have had the courage to do the same thing to her even if I know she needed it.

She reached over to grab something behind her and I couldn't help but miss her warm soft hand on my member, it was chilly in the room and I wanted her to warm me up.

I blushed at my thoughts, even though she told me there was nothing sexual about it I still felt guilty now because I was doing things of a sexual natural with my older sister.

I looked over to her as she squirted some lotion into her palms and rubbed them together before grabbing my throbbing erection and rubbing it in. Pre-cum had already started to leak out but it wasn't as good as the scented lotion she rubbed me with.

I let out a sigh and allowed myself to relax as she tightened her grip on my shaft and ran her hand faster along it. She started to rub my head with the pad of her thumb as her small hand stoked me feverously.

Her other hand caringly cupped my balls and she rubbed and played with them at the same time. My breathing had picked up now, she was so good at this I couldn't believe how she was making me feel.

She began to twist her wrist sharply as her hand reached my head and she quickened the pace yet again so that she was tugging on me with more enthusiasm then before. I looked at her face to see a look of determination, as she gently squeezed my balls over and over again.

I moaned at her every touch, I didn't know how long I could hold it in. She removed her hand from under me and brought it to my shaft as they both stroked me in opposite directions. One rubbing exclusively on my head and twisting up with her thumb brushing against the sensitive bottom side.

While the other worked the base of the shaft handling it with much more force but still not going over the limit, stroking up and down at a high speed while she tighten and loosened her grip over and over again.

" Does this feel good ?" She asked innocently breaking the long silence that had been filled with my grunts of pleasure.

" Yes" I moan out as I felt the pressure building up in my shaft, the burning desire to achieve release calls out to me and I almost give in. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to prolong the inevitable.

The pressure built up to the point were I felt my juices collecting in my member trying to flow out. Pre-cum was leaking out rapidly and I knew even with complete concentration I could only hold on for a few more minutes at best.

" Naruto-kun !"

I cracked open one of my eyes and looked at her. She was smiling at me with the look she gave me when I did something stupid that she thought was cute.

" The whole reason for me doing this is so you cum, if you hold it you're just making things harder on yourself" she explained.

I felt so stupid at that point, I don't know why but I was trying to impress her I guess. The whole time she was doing it I was picturing someone else there with me. I guess I got so caught up I forgot it was only my big sister with me.

I smiled at her and even though I still felt unease doing this with her I decided I shouldn't take her help for granted. Without warning she gave me one last hard tug that sent me over the edge and I exploded with great force.

Cum shot up like water from a geyser and went up high before gravity brought it down. My seed landed all over her hands as she cradled my manhood while it jerked and twitched sporadically shooting ropes of hot sticky semen into the air.

I let out a sigh of relief as I finished but I looked at her hand in dismay. Her small delicate fingers were covered in dripping globs of my cum. I bashfully looked away fearing that she would be disgusted by it.

I reluctantly look up at her to see her cleaning off her hands with tissue. Relief washed over me as she finished wiping off her hands and got up to dispose of the used tissues into her small garbage can next to her desk.

I stood up and pulled my boxers and pants up and looked at my feet sheepishly. The whole experience was really weird and I don't think I can shake off the eerie feeling I got when I came all over her hands. She walked back over to me with a warm smile on her face.

" Do you feel better now ?" She asked already knowing the answer to her question.

" Yeah" I said defeated yet again, I let me eyes slowly meet hers. She walked up to me and grabbed my hands intertwining her fingers with mine.

" Don't let what I did make you feel ashamed. It's only natural that you enjoyed that and there was nothing romantic about it. I did it because you are important to me and because I think it will help you stay focused and safe. You're my baby brother and I love you very much understand ?" She said tilting her head so her forehead touched mine while looking into my eyes again forcing me to raise my head up from its shamed position..

" Yes Sakura-chan" I answered like a child trying to appease his mother.

" Good, now go to bed you have a big day tomorrow" She said as she leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the forehead. An affectionate act which she claims I will never be too big for.

I smiled and gave her a hug before returning to my room. The kiss on the forehead made me forget about the awkwardness of the situations. Since as long as I could remember Sakura would kiss me on the forehead whenever she was proud of me and up until this day the act brought happiness to my heart.

She was the only person who would ever encourage me and the simple act meant more to me than anything else. I jumped into my bed and pulled the sheets up to my chin.

Whatever tomorrow was going to bring I would be ready for it.

**A/N**: That's the end of chapter one, there's going to be more but I just thought this would be a good place to end. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ! Let me know what you think, now that I've reread this it seems a little dark but maybe that's just me, either way it turned out like I intended. Don't forget to check out my other stories ! Peace


	2. Lucky Me

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews, I'm glad some people can appreciate what I'm trying to do here. For some reason the thought of writing a chapter from Sakura's point of view never occurred to me, so everyone should thank _**LoneWolfBloodStorm**_ for suggesting it and _**Wind797**_ for reminding me that I had yet to release this, I dont know why but I completely forgot about this story.

This whole chapter will be from her POV taking place right were the other chapter ended. I'm kinda pinned down between stories right now but rest assured I will finish all my stories, I know it's kinda been a while. This chapter is like two I combined because I felt like they flowed well together and I'd rather have the Sakura pov part remain one segment then alternating frequently.

I really took my time with releasing this so I apologize for that. It's definitely been a while and I hate waiting so long, I got distracted with other things. I'm going to be releasing the next chapter a lot quicker but I'm going to wait a little bit for everyone to read this one first and let the reviews flow in.

I guess I should have specified earlier, their mother is not Kushina it's whoever is Sakura's actual mother although we never see her in the anime/manga. I made sure it wasn't Kushina because I figured having Sakura being somewhat of a mother figure would give more incentive to have them be so close and her being so protective of him. I'll explain things out more but basically I distanced her from Naruto to strengthen the relationship between him and Sakura.

Chapter 2: Lucky Me

**SAKURA'S POV**

I couldn't sleep, the whole night I relentlessly rolled around and thrashed in frustration. Although Naruto had tried to convince me that everything would be fine I still had my doubts.

It was just in my nature to worry and with something this serious I would go crazy. I managed to rest for a few hours but only to be awoken by a horrible nightmare in the middle of the night. I stared at the ceiling and tried to calm myself down but to no avail.

I wasn't one to let stressful situations get to me but when it involved Naruto I would be a nervous wreck. I got up and walked over to my window, the sun was just now breaking the horizon.

It was probably almost 5 in the morning now. The sound of a door closing immediately caught my interest. I ran to my door and opened it hoping to find Naruto before he left. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I saw Naruto in the hallway fully dressed with a large pack on his back. He had on the same sheepish grin that he donned when he made a mistake.

" Sorry about that Sakura-chan, was I too loud again ?" He whispered to me while he continued to rub his untidy golden locks of hair. That was his only nervous habit, but I still found it to be cute.

" No it's alright, I was already up. I just wanted to catch you before you left" I told him.

I walked closer to him and tried to remain calm because I knew he didn't like to see me in distress but my emotions got the best of me. I collapsed on him wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his jacket.

" I'm going to miss you terribly, you come back to me in one piece understand" I told him losing my cool and talking a little but too loud.

" Shhh". He placed a finger on my lips to prevent me from continuing which I was preparing to do even though I knew I would wake up mother. He wrapped his arms around me returning the hug and lowered his head to my ear.

" Let's go downstairs it would be awful if you woke up mom so early" He whispered into my ear. His hot husky breath brought shivers to my spine and I loved it. I smiled as I separated myself from his body and grabbed one of his hands.

I gripped it as if my life depended on it and locked my fingers with his so he wouldn't dare try to walk away from me. He walked past me and led me downstairs to the living room.

It was still pretty dark outside and I usually had a hard time navigating through the house at night. Naruto of all people knew this so he stopped and guided me to prevent me from running into something like I did almost every night when I came down for a glass of water.

Naruto had unusually good vision in the dark somehow which He attributed to the Kyuubi but I still didn't understand how that worked. Either way to him a dark room was just dimly lit from the explanation he tried to give me. His eyes amplified the small amount of light still present compensating for its lack of abundance.

It was a good thing he was with me because I really didn't feel like walking around with a limp all day. I gripped his hand tighter as my eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness of the room. There weren't any windows on the bottom level of the house besides the one in the kitchen so there was really no good source of light.

There were random things scattered on the floor, most of them being Naruto's equipment but since he didn't talk to mother very often she rarely made him pick them up. He walked away from me to grab something on the counter and as he did I felt my foot hit something causing me to lose my balance.

I lost my footing and felt myself start to fall over to the side. I closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't hit my head again like I did last week but I felt two large arms wrap themselves around me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto who was chuckling to himself over my clumsiness. His arms were wrapped over my mid-section just under my breast. I felt the heat radiating from his body and I leaned back into his chest.

" I know I know, I'm really klutzy sometimes" I told him as he continued to chuckle at my misfortune.

" I wouldn't have it any other way" He said.

I couldn't help but smile, he was so sweet sometimes and he didn't even know it. I stood back up slowly and looked around the room. I grinned mischievously as a thought came to me. I purposely walked out of Naruto's arms and towards a kunai he had carelessly left on the floor.

He was still in arms length and just as I approached it I felt his hands grab my hips.

" Woah watch out ! You're going to hurt yourself again if you keep this up." He warned me.

" Give me your hand I'll just lead you to the kitchen. I don't want you to step on something again"

" Naruto-kun, I'm a big girl I don't need to be chaperoned like a child" I told him trying to sound upset.

He chuckled to himself and tried to guide me still by directing my hips. I know it was a controlling thing to do but I absolutely loved the physical attention and I found myself doing more and more things like this ever day.

We finally made it into the kitchen and he opened the window letting some light through.

" Naruto-kun you can't go on a mission like this on an empty stomach, let me make you something before you leave" I told him as I search the cupboards for something to cook in a hurry.

" I can't I really don't have time. I need to leave soon as it is, plus I'm sure Ero-Senin has something I can munch on along the way" He said me as he sat down.

I frowned, I was hoping we could share a brief breakfast before he left.

" Well how long are you going to be gone ?" I asked him as I brought my arms over my chest. The curiosity got to me but I knew I wouldn't like the answer no matter what it was. Without thinking about it I raised one of my hands and nervously played with my hair.

" It shouldn't be too long, maybe a week or two. We're trying to move as swiftly as possible because we want to catch him off guard" He stood up and walked over to me.

" Try not to worry, I promise this will all be over in no time". He gave me that fox-like grin he had become infamous for.

I couldn't help but feel better, even after all these years he has yet to go back on a promise to me. I grabbed both his hands and squeezed them lightly before releasing my grip and letting my thumbs run over his calloused palms.

He was still smiling warmly at me as I took a step closer to him so that our body's lightly touched. I took a deep breath and lean on the tip of my toes as I kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

" I'll be waiting for you, you might even get a surprise if you come home fast enough"

His face lit up at the mention of a present. " Really Sakura-chan ? What kind of surprise ?"

" I'm not telling you so if you wanna know you better be home soon" I teased.

"Awww c'mon that's not fair" He interjected.

I finally let go of his hands as I walked him towards the front door.

" Well too bad, stay safe Naruto-kun" I tell him before hugging him again.

He walked out and waved to me before taking off over the rooftops into the distance. He was never one to make a big deal about going off on a mission. I guess it's because he was so optimistic that the thought of disaster never occurred to him.

I closed the door and forced myself to go back to bed. I was sitting back in my bed trying to find something more positive to think about but it wasn't working. I decided to just get started with my morning routine early.

I got up and walked over to my closet to grab a towel before heading to the bathroom. Mother wouldn't be up for a while so I had time to relax and think. I took off all my clothes and folded them into a pile on the floor before turning on the water.

There were few things that calmed me down more than a hot shower in the morning. I carefully adjusted the water until it was just right and I stepped inside. The steamy water struck my chest and cascaded down the curves of my body warming me up and relaxing my muscles.

I scrubbed my body thoroughly before grabbing the shampoo and pouring some into my hair. My hair is one of the few things I take great pride in and I always washed it with the best shampoo I could afford.

I worked a thin lather before moving under the showerhead and allowing it to wash over me. I stood there for a few minutes just thinking about my life so far. I'm a pretty happy person but there are some things in my life that truly depress me.

In a sense I have it all, a supporting family, a promising future, loving friends, a fair amount of money saved up in my name, and a body that most would be envious of. Really I have no reason to complain but I still get depressed sometimes.

No matter what's going on I feel alone and despite all the people that are around me and love me I want more. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted but even though I made my mind up I still feel desperately lonely.

I could easily get a date with some of the best looking guys in Konoha but I don't want to. I hate most of them, they're all a bunch of pigs. The better they look the more of an asshole they are.

I learned that lesson the hard way, most notable with Sasuke. Back in my academy days I was sure he was the epitome of perfection. It wasn't until he told me off rudely and informed me that I was the most annoying person he'd ever met that I was introduced to reality.

After that I woke up completely so when he left for Orochimaru I was the only person who didn't care. Naruto was rivals with him at first because he was jealous of all the time and attention I spent trying to get Sasuke and I don't blame him. I threw myself at Sasuke persistently and started ignoring Naruto just as badly as mother did.

The worst part was that I never really liked him as much as I thought I did. Most of it was my mother's idea, she put it in my head that I was the only one worthy of Sasuke and that I'd only be happy with him. I still curse myself for being so impressionable back then even though I was young when it happened.

I completely ignored Naruto for those couple of month and since I was the only person who was nice to Naruto he completely despised Sasuke. It wasn't like Naruto to succumb to hate but his disgust of the Uchiha was absolute.

All I know about Sasuke is that he's back in the village but the council is still contemplating his fate. There is a rumor that they are going to execute him soon but it's just a rumor.

Sasuke rolled back into the village a few months ago after a rumor of Itachi returning to Konoha spread. Of course it was a lie, Danzo wanted Sasuke's head and was willing to do anything to get it, Tsunade didn't find out about it until the he was at the front gate and even then it was horrible.

Once he found out he was tricked he attacked killing leaf nin and civilians alike. Needless to say root was as helpless as ever and Danzo himself barely escaped. If it were not for Naruto we might have been in trouble.

Sasuke came with a squad of his own and Jiraiya and Kakashi were gone so it came down to a one on one fight. I was there at the time because I didn't want my baby brother to fight by himself but after a while I could tell I was just a liability.

Things weren't too bad until Sasuke decided to single me out just to get to Naruto, he channeled his chidori through his sword and struck me in the stomach with it. I nearly died and all I remember before passing out was Naruto standing over me protecting me from the second blow.

His back was towards me and there was one thing that stuck out in particular, he had four crimson tails. When I awoke they told me Naruto defeated Sasuke and Naruto was alright but was currently recovering.

It took Naruto a full week to recover but Sasuke had it far worse. Naruto clawed at his face while in his fourth tail transformation and ripped one of Sasuke's eyes out while severely burning his face.

Sasuke was basically crippled at this point as the Kyuubi's chakra acted like a poison. At this point he can't even activate his remaining sharingan. I'm happy that bastard got what was coming to him though, he was nothing but an jerk to everyone anyway.

He's just lucky he didn't harm Naruto because I'd never forgive him if he did. If he hurt Naruto I would have killed him in his sleep while he was still in the hospital, when it came to Naruto I could get that violent. I had to take a few deep breathes to calm myself down. I don't think I could go on with my life without Naruto.

It was difficult to sort out my feelings but when I did I only shocked myself. I was in denial at first but after a while when my feelings only got worse I figured I could do nothing but embrace it. I'm in love with my baby brother. I don't know how long I've been in love with Naruto but I know that my feelings only grew stronger when he left with Jiraiya.

I tried my best to hide it but I was depressed the whole time, nothing mattered to me back then. At one point I almost let myself die on a mission, I just lost the will to live. Mother didn't know why she just thought I was too stressed out and lonely because Sasuke left to join Orochimaru.

She tried finding ways to take my mind from it but it only made things worse because almost everything reminded me of Naruto. I never cried so hard in my life than the day he left.

That's the day I realized I had to make him mine someday. Of course that's where my sorrow returns. I know I'm head over heals for him but there's no way he feels the same way about me.

There's no way I can expect him to though, I know it's not normal to have feelings like this and everyone will be disgusted with me if I confess to him but I don't care. The happiness he brings me is more important than anything else in my life.

If I can't be with him than I might as well stop living, nothing else in the world can compensate for what his love would mean to me. I tried to force myself to get over him but nothing worked and I know deep down inside I don't want to.

He makes me feel complete and after all these years I can't force myself to hide my feelings. When we were little I was like a mother to him, I watched after him and took care of him. He was fragile and mother ignored him so at an early age I took it upon myself to be the person to reach out to him.

I was his sister after all and I felt obligated to be the best older sister I could to him. The thing that drew me closer to him was his kindness. I instantly had his heart and he would go to insane lengths for my happiness even over the most trivial things.

That's how I started to fall for him. He selflessly gave me everything I wanted and practically worshiped me but not how everyone else did. Other people only praised me for my accomplishments.

When I succeeded they were there to cheer but when I failed the only one there to hug me was Naruto. He loved me for who I was not what I could be. Sometimes I think the only reason mother loves me so much is because she thinks I will be someone important when I grow older.

Naruto is the only person that loves me unconditionally and with all his heart, I trust no one else in the world as much as I do him. At first I comforted him when he was little but as he grew up I was the one sobbing into his shoulder. Since as far back as I can remember I knew I loved Naruto more than anyone else loved their siblings but I didn't put things together until later.

He had such a hard life and for the longest time everyone treated him like a monster for something he couldn't control. Just thinking about all the pain he's endured makes me want to hold him tight and not let him go.

Out of all the people in Konoha he deserves to be happy and none of these superficial bitches deserve to have him. I've seen the way they've been looking at him and I don't like it at all. He's grown into a very handsome man and now they're nice to him because they think he's hot and sexy and all that bullshit but I refuse to let them take advantage of him.

I think I've threaten most of the town's kunoichi already but I know sooner or later one of those whores is going to get brave. They know about my super strength but I have a feeling someone is going to think I'm too nice to beat the shit out of them.

The only problem is Naruto, he wouldn't want me to hurt anyone no matter what they tried to do. He really is too kind, but that's what I love about him the most.

He really has turned into a man after all, especially in certain areas. Memories of last night came back to me and I could help but smile. I felt myself getting turned on and I had to fight the urge to touch myself.

I know it was wrong to take advantage of his trust in me but I didn't completely lie to him. After all he was noticeable stressed out and I did what I thought would relax him. I admit a selfish part of me did it because I've been desperately craving him lately and I saw an opportunity to become closer to him.

My desires have been especially strong lately and I find it hard to ignore the urges to touch him. I know he was freaked out about the whole situation but his faith in me was so great that he let it go.

Naruto was so big I just stared and gasped at it at first, I'm glad I told him to keep his eyes close otherwise my face would have given me away. I was tempted to use my mouth to pleasure him but I knew that would be taking it too far.

Even so I fantasized about it when he left for a while, I'm curious to see how he taste. I've never been with anybody so my curiosity sometimes adds to my temptation and it was a bad idea to ask Tsunade about those kinds of things.

She filled my head up with all kinds of tempting scenarios and told me how enjoyable sex was and even went as far as to give me lessons on how to keep 'my man pleased' as she delicately put it.

I remember that entire week I was instructed on how to give amazing blowjobs and handjobs. I'm just glad those lessons paid off, judging from Naruto's face I did an excellent job. I broke down thinking about it and let my hand trail down my tone stomach.

I closed my eyes as I brushed my finger against my soft wet swollen lips. My other hand rose to my chest and I cupped my breast and pinched my erect nipple. I was impatient today and forced two fingers into myself right way. I moaned as I felt my fingers dive into my wet insides and rubbed against my inner walls, I was still a virgin and it was a tight fit.

I gradually pulled them out and pushed them back in slowly trying to spread them out before pulling out again. " Oh Naruto-kun" I moaned as I worked into a steady rhythm pumping into my sopping pink lips. The image of his throbbing manhood was burned into my mind and I pictured it inside of me instead of my fingers.

I readjusted my hand so my thumb could flick at my clit as my other hand worked my hard nipples, pinching and twisting them gently.

" Sakura I need to get ready for work hurry up !" A loud voice yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

I sighed in frustration, I usually didn't masturbate but when I did it meant I desperately needed to.

" Yes Mother" I said with much discontent in my voice.

I turned off the water and stepped out grabbing my towel before standing in the mirror. I check out every curve of my body carefully looking for any minor fault. I had a pretty small athletic frame but in the past few months my breast grew over a full cup size.

I was ecstatic to say the least. Tsunade told me she was the same way but hers didn't stop growing until she was 23. I hope mine don't do that, I'm fine with the way they are now, if they got any bigger I would have to move up to a D cup.

I cupped them gently to make sure they haven't gotten any bigger. I wonder what Naruto likes in a girl, I have a little of everything so hopefully he notices. I wrapped myself in my towel and went to my room to get dressed.

I can hear my mom walk into the bathroom as I closed my bedroom door. I walked over to my dresser to grab some underwear and look for my shorts. I decided to wear my new thong, I never bothered with sexy lingerie before but now I was very interested.

I guess a part of me still thinks I can seduce my brother, although I'm still tempted to try I know it's an awful idea. Worse case scenario he is sickened by the whole thing and never wants to talk to me again which would absolutely kill me inside.

A part of me still wanted to try though, the risk was great but the reward would make it well worth it if I succeeded. I tucked those ideas into the back of my mind as I put on the small green piece of fabric with a matching bra and my usual outfit over it before heading downstairs.

My mom was already down there making breakfast, as usual she was incredibly fast and orderly with her morning schedule. " Sakura honey do you want to eat something before you leave ?".

" No thank you, I'm in a big hurry today but I'll come back for lunch" I told her as I headed to the door. I wasn't in the mood to be left alone with just her, it reminded me too much of the years Naruto was gone.

I put on my sandals and said my goodbye before taking off into the streets. People were starting to fill the empty roads and crowd around the open markets eager to buy food and supplies. It wasn't a long walk to the hospital from my house but it seemed like endless miles in the mornings.

My daily schedule wasn't too rough but it definitely keeps me busy. Hopefully Tsunade-Sama will keep me preoccupied today, she usually does. I walk through the front doors and said hello to the secretary at the front desk.

She told me something but I was zoning out and completely missed it. I operated on auto-pilot walking through the corridors and up the stairs to my usual work place. Tsunade-Sama was kind enough to give me a small office to do the majority of my paperwork in plus it made it easier for her to find me.

I looked at the small slot-like mailbox nailed to the door and grabbed the documents inside. I shuffled through my pockets for the key to the room and went inside turning on my lamp and spreading the files and other documents across the desk.

There was nothing of interest, merely things I needed to sign or review for later recommendation but nothing that took more than a few minutes of my time. If I was lucky there would be a major operation I could observe or even aid in but I doubt it.

Days like today were the quiet boring ones that dragged on forever and gave me too much time to think about things I really shouldn't be thinking about. I looked over some medical files on some of the new patients and wondered why Tsunade-Sama would leave such small cases in my care.

After all this time here I found it odd for her to hand over the scraps of our current patient roster to me. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the first knock on my door.

I looked up as I felt the presence of someone else in the small room.

" Are you okay Sakura-chan ? You look like something is on your mind."

I smiled at the person in front of me, Shizune was always so nice to me.

" Its nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night" I told her.

She gave me a suspicious look but decided to get to the business at hand. She walked forward and placed a file on my desk. I looked at it, it looked like any other medical file but I knew there was a reason she dropped it off personally.

" What is this ?" I asked her not sure if I wanted more bad news right now.

Shizune gave me a sympathetic look, " It's Naruto-kun's medical files, Tsunade-Sama has been keeping a close eye on him since his battle with Kisame and we think there might be complications with his chakra coils"

For a second I forgot how to breathe, I could feel my whole world come crashing down around me.

" What do you mean by complications ?" I interjected in a panic.

" I think you should have a look for yourself. Tsunade-Sama is in her office upstairs if you need to talk to her" she informed me before leaving politely.

I sighed, I was afraid to look at the file she handed to me but I knew it's was something I needed to know.

I cautiously reached for it as if it would burn me if I touched it. I picked it up and opened it removing some of the documents inside. It was the standard Shinobi medical file, complete with battle info, previous mission list, and number of previous hospital visits along with the reasons for said visits.

I frowned as I looked through the documents. Naruto had more hospital visits than anyone else within twenty years of his age. I kept going through more and more papers until I reached the most recent entry.

I gasped as I read the title of the document, "_Fuuton : Rasenshuriken" _

Now I was panicking, I remember what happened the last time Naruto used that Jutsu and it wasn't pretty. Tsunade-sama told him he could never use that jutsu again and I was there to try to force it in his head that it was too dangerous.

That entire week I had to feed him because his arm was in such terrible condition. I know he's stubborn but I pray to god that he wouldn't use it again. Originally I told him it would damage his chakra coils to the point were he wouldn't be able to mold chakra at all anymore.

Apparently Tsunade-Sama and I were wrong. If he used the jutsu repeatedly there was a small chance it could cause his coils to collapse. The problem would be that he wouldn't be able to tell at first and if he tried to mold chakra after that he could destroy his body from the inside.

I leaned back in my chair and tried to calm myself down, this was the last thing I needed to see in a time like this. Against orders I heard he had used that Jutsu against Kisame and although he didn't suffer as bad as the first time he was still injured.

I looked back at the file and scanned it hoping to find some good news somewhere but yet again I was disappointed. I put the files down and decided to look for something else to do.

I know I have a habit of obsessing about things like this and I really didn't need the extra stress. I tucked the information I just learned into the back of my head and continued to go through the mundane task that filled my usual day.

A few hours later I found myself in the room of a patient who suffered from some sort of poison. He was a ninja of about 34 years of age, originally from Suna but was brought here with a few of his teammates since they were closer to Konoha then Suna and we were allies after all.

I looked up and down the chart that was in my hands but I really didn't know what to do. Tsuanade was working on him while a few nurses did busy work for her and gathered supplies but I wasn't really contributing.

" Liara inject him with the antitoxin now he's heart rate has been stabilized" Tsuande ordered.

" Yes Hokage-Sama" A nurse squeaked out nervously as she brought a large syringe to the patients neck.

I just sat back and watched them work. Tsunade chose me to assist her at first but I was making stupid little mistakes and fumbled with the medical equipment clumsily so she told me to sit this one out.

" Go tell the rest of his team that he'll be fine but they'll need to let him rest here for a few days" Tsuande said breaking the silence in the room.

" Yes Hokage-Sama" Liara said before disappearing into the hallway.

I sighed in shame, I was always Tsuande's assist on almost every operation. Even Shizune was sometimes jealous at how I was her favorite. I looked up to see Tsuande studying my face.

" Something is bothering you, I can tell. You usually never have problem during work but I assume it has something to do with Naruto ?"

I didn't say anything I just looked back down at the floor. I hated the way she could read my emotions and I really didn't want to think about Naruto right now, it would just make me depressed again.

" I apologize if those files frightened you but I thought you had the right to know and Naruto would listen to you above anyone else so I thought it would be for the best." Tsunade continued.

" I know and I'm glad you did, I just let things get to me sometimes and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't let what's going on in my personal life affect my work." I told her.

" Don't talk like that Sakura, this is your brother we're talking about and you two have a very special bond. It's expected that you would worry about him, don't be so hard on yourself for it. Listen you've had enough stress for one day why don't you take the rest of the day off"

I looked at her in surprise, Tsuande rarely gave me the day off so I really must look pitiful right now. Although I really wanted to have the day off I know the rest of the nurses would make a big deal about it.

I was friends with all of them but they still liked to gossip about me when I was gone. Being Tsuande's favorite put me in an awkward position since I was new but had more privileges then all of them. Most of them were jealous and slightly bitter about it but there was nothing I could do.

" It's okay Tsuande-sama, I should finish the rest of my shift at least. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else if I got to go home just because I'm a little upset."

" Sakura you're more than just a little upset, you look flat out miserable. And it doesn't matter what's fair I want you home so you're going" She said with a warm smile.

I smiled back at her, She was always so nice to me sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve it.

" Now go !" She said giving me a little hug before she exited the room.

I left the room and went to clock out, I hadn't eaten yet and I could feel my stomach growling so I decided to go get some food. I made sure to grab the files Tsunade gave me before leaving the building.

I walked through the streets completely in my own world. There were people everywhere talking and laughing merrily but I couldn't hear them, I was still trying to find some hope. No matter how I thought about it I secretly knew Naruto would use the Rasenshuriken if it came down to it.

Just like every other boy his age he thought he was invincible. I watched Naruto come into the hospital time after time within only an inch of his life but he thought everything was alright.

It drove me crazy that regardless of what happened to Naruto the thought of death wouldn't enter his mind. Its was like he didn't even know what death was but I knew better than to believe nothing bad could happen to him.

I was broken from my worrying when someone grabbed my shoulder. My head snapped back up to look who had the foreign hand that was stopping me from the dream-like walk home.

" Forehead what's wrong with you ?"

My look of irritation disappeared as I glanced at Ino, as usual she had to get in my face the second she noticed I wasn't in a good mood.

" Nothing I'm just not having a good day that's all" I lied.

" You aren't fooling anyone forehead you might as well just tell me now"

"Fine but I'm starving so let's go get something to eat" I told her as we started to walk.

" What are we going to get to eat ?" She asked.

" Ramen" I replied simply.

" Ah c'mon forehead you're as bad as Naruto now"

I chuckled, at first I hated the stuff but after being dragged to Ichiraku enough times I reluctantly started to like it. It served as a comfort food to me more than anything, it reminded me of the good times with Naruto and that was enough to make me feel better sometimes.

" It's good food, and its low on calories" I told her.

I wasn't sure if that was actually true, actually I'm pretty sure it's the exact opposite but either way I knew that was all I had to say to get Ino on my side. Even though Ino and I were both rather thin without an ounce of unwanted fat, Ino insisted on being on a never ending diet.

" Well okay, but are you sure ?" She asked me doubtfully.

" Of course, I'm practically a doctor after all" I said with a laugh knowing she'd get upset with my bragging.

" You're hardly a nurse, don't let it go to your head" she informed me with a little laugh of her own.

We walked down the street and finally made it to the stand which was rather empty considering what time of day it was. I walked into the stand and took a seat in the middle as Ino took the one right besides me.

" We'll if it isn't my second best customer, how are you Sakura ?" Teuchi said as he walked out from the back.

" I'm great, just came in for some lunch"

"Hmm, what's Naruto been up to ? I haven't seen him in the longest time."

The happy look on my face must have instantly vanished because Teuchi looked regretful at his previous question.

" He was on a mission, then he came home and left for another mission the next day." I told him trying to fight my emotions from returning.

" I understand if you don't want to talk about it, so what will you have ?" He said anxious to change the subject.

" I'll have a large bowl of miso pork"

"I'll have the same but a small bowl" Ino added.

Teuchi nodded and I watched him as went into the kitchen in the back of the stand. I knew Ino was going to start throwing all kinds of questions my way now that she knew Naruto was the cause of my mood.

" Is this really all because of Naruto ?"

I simply nodded without turning my gaze from the doorway to the kitchen. There were a few moments of silence as Ino thought about her next words. I didn't want to talk about it with her since I knew she wouldn't understand but I had little choice.

"You know he's gonna be fine, I mean c'mon the guy is practically invincible" Ino joked.

I didn't say anything back as Teuchi came back and handed us our food. I picked up my chopsticks and started to eat. I didn't know just how hungry I really was and basically inhaled my food.

" You need to stop obsessing over him like you always do, I know he's your brother and everything but he'll be fine I promise"

" How can you promise when its something you can't control" I replied coldly.

Ino just sighed, " How do you expect him to believe in himself if you don't even believe in him ?"

I turned to look at Ino now, she was giving me a stern look and I felt guilty for being so short with her. She was my best friend after all and she did only look out for me.

" You're right I'll try to stop worrying so much, its just hard for me sometimes".

" It's understandable but Naruto isn't a little kid anymore and he's definitely one of the strongest shinobi of our generation. Even Asuma says he's far surpassed Jonin status already"

I smiled, Ino's right I'm probably just looking too much into this. I looked back at the empty bowl in front of me.

" Thanks a lot Ino. I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go home, I'll talk to you later".

I got up and left some money for the bill as I left Ino to finish her food alone. I didn't want to leave her alone because it was rude but she had been picking at her food lightly and I needed to get some rest.

The walk home was quiet and when I made it there I found the house empty. I went straight to my room and went to bed. My eyelids felt heavy and I cuddled up with pillows as I got ready to sleep. I was going to have faith in Naruto but I still didn't know what the future would hold for me.

**12 Days Later **

I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder roughly. I groaned and rolled over trying to ignore my mom. I didn't know what reason she could possibly have for trying to wake me up in the middle of the night but I wasn't interested.

" Wake up forehead we have to go !"

I instantly sat up once I realized it was Ino shaking me, I spun around to see her standing next to my bed fully dressed and staring to me sympathetically.

" Ino it's in the middle of the night, what are you doing here ?" I asked utterly confused.

" I was working the night shift at the hospital tonight but there's no time to explain we need to go !" She said backing up and giving me room to get out of bed.

I still didn't know what was going on and her explanation didn't make any sense. Then I noticed my mom standing in the doorway sipping on a cup of coffee.

" It's about Naruto" Ino finally said.

That was all I needed to hear. Before She said anything else I was out of my bed and putting on my clothes frantically.

" What happened ? How is he doing ? How long has he been back ?"

" Whoa calm down forehead, he hasn't been here long, maybe 2 hours I just found out so don't even yell at me. I haven't seen him yet I came to get you as soon as I heard about it, now let's go!"

We took off towards the door to leave but I stopped to talk to my mother, " Aren't you going to come ?".

" I have a lot of work to do in the morning and I cant afford to be tired, I know he'll be fine he always is, you guys just go without me." She said offering me a fake smile.

I don't know why I even asked she never came to the hospital to check on him. I don't think it was because she didn't care but it always pissed me off anyway. It was like she just assumed the Kyuubi would keep him alive so she showed no concern whatsoever.

I tried not to let her see my irritation and just ran out the room along with Ino. We left my house and I started running, I don't remember what was going through my head as I sprinted towards the hospital but I knew nothing was going to keep me from seeing my little brother.

I stormed the hospital showing no remorse for the people I bumped into and the things I knocked over. Ino was yelling at me to slow down but I paid her no attention. After all these years Tsuande had resorted to giving Naruto his own room since it was the closest to her office and he usually required her attention.

It's been a while since I've been in that room and I truly dreaded my visits there but at least I knew Naruto was well taken care of. I continued to sprint through the hospital with Ino trying her best to stay not far behind me.

It took less the a minute for me to make it up the several flights of stairs and down several hallways to the room with " Uzumaki" on the door. Some of the nurses found it funny to make sure Naruto's room was labeled, it helped lighten the mood but right now it just seemed cruel.

Without really thinking I burst through the door making a ton of noise as it slammed into the wall. Tsuande and Shizune were standing in front of me blocking my view of the bed near the window.

" Sakura, hold on a minute we need to talk before you see Naruto" Tsuande informed me as I made my way into the room.

" Why ? I need to see Naruto-kun right away" I protested but Tsunade was already ushering me out of the room.

" Hold on Sakura, just give me a minute of your time" she said as she closed the door to his room and stood in front of it blocking my path.

" What do you need to tell me ?" I asked her impatiently.

" He has been through a lot and he needs some time to recover, you can still see him but don't go harass him like you usually do".

I took offense to that, after all the worrying I do I think I could at least hear what happened from him. I opened my mouth to complain but then I heard Ino finally making her way to the room.

" Damnit forehead why didn't you slow down, how do you expect me to keep up ?" she panted as she walked up to me.

Tsunade ignored her and continued, " He seems alright but his mind was scrambled pretty badly by Itachi. Luckily he's strong willed but he still shouldn't been dealing with too much stress."

She stopped and a grim look came on her face, " He used the Rasenshuriken".

I felt all my hopes shatter at her words, I brought my hand over my heart as if it was going to burst. How could he use such a dangerous technique when everyone has warned him against it.

I felt like crying now, I didn't want him to suffer anymore then he already did and now he could become crippled. I tried to remain calm but I felt my eyes tearing up and Ino put her arm around me.

" It's okay Sakura, Naruto's tuff he'll be alright"

I lost it and then I could feel the warm salty tears running down my face. I felt Tsunade's hand resting tightly on my shoulder.

" At this point we haven't been able to detect any coil damage, its possible he could have managed to get lucky this time" She assured me.

"When will you know for sure" I asked her.

" All the test should be back from the lab by the morning. You can go see him now just don't keep him up too long he needs sleep.

I parted from her and without saying another word I walked into the room with Ino right behind me. Naruto was resting in his bed with the covers up just over his waist, his stomach was wrapped in bandages along with one of his wrist and the majority of his right arm.

He tilted his head towards us as me got closer. A warm smile came on his face as he noticed it was me, " Hey Sakura-chan, told ya I would make it back in one piece"

A felt like a great weight was lifted when I saw the look on his face. If Tsuande hadn't told me he was pretty badly damaged I would have assumed he was fine.

" Hey Naruto-kun" I said trying to hide the fact that I was crying just a few moments ago.

I walked over to his bed and placed my hand on his chest just over his heart. His body was warm and his heart rate seemed fine. I slowly retracted my hand and pulled up a chair for me to sit on.

" How are you feeling ?" I asked him in a soft voice.

" I'm doing great, Baa-chan said I might be able to leave tomorrow."

Naruto stopped as a guilty look came unto his face," Sakura-chan, I used that jutsu again" he confessed.

"I know but please promise me you don't ever do it again"

" I promise Sakura-chan, I only used it because I couldn't find another way" He admitted.

"Good, get some sleep now and we'll talk more in the morning"

He nodded and closed his eyes to go to sleep, I was so engulfed in the sight of him sleeping that I completely forgot Ino was in the room with us. I stood up and leaned over his bed taking in the sight of Naruto sleeping peacefully.

He looked like an angel, powerful yet gentle and compassionate. I let my eyes absorb every detail of his face, the way his golden hair sat disorderly on his head, the adorable little whiskers he had on each cheek and his strong masculine chin.

My gaze slowly was drawn to his lips that I wanted to make mine. In my mind those lips were only meant for someone who truly loved him and that person was me. I leaned over closer to his face slowly.

I wanted to kiss him, just a little quick sweet kiss. He wouldn't wake up, it would just be enough to let me sample him but right before I submit to temptation I decided against it. I moved slightly to plant a soft kiss on his forehead instead.

I slowly rose back up content with just watching him for a while but then I heard someone snickering behind me. I spun around to see Ino who was still on the other side of the room by the door looking like she was fighting back laughter.

" What the hell's so funny, he could have died ?! I think I'm entitled to show him a little affection" I told her in a loud stern whisper.

" It's not that, I don't know why but I could have swore it looked like you were going to make out with him" She said laughing softly to herself.

" I know that's ridiculous even thinking about you making out with Naruto, that's why I was trying not to laugh" Ino told me.

I started blushing, I didn't think Ino would look into my actions that much so I rarely hid my affection for Naruto but sometimes I got close to slipping up and doing something far too obvious.

I had stole a quick kiss or two from Naruto before but nothing longer than a second, merely quick little pecks on the lips but I was getting bolder and bolder ever week and I know Ino would have freaked out if she saw me.

I talk about Naruto all the time too but I know she'd think it was nothing so I didn't bother to stop myself. I tried to hide my embarrassment and walked away from Naruto so we wouldn't wake him up.

" Ino that's crazy I would never do something like that, I'm a little worried that you'd even think about something like that in the first place" I lied hoping she wouldn't think about those kind of things anymore.

I hated lying in general but I knew I really didn't have a choice about some things.

" I know its weird, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Hey since we're on the subject do you know who Naruto is dating or is he still single ?" Ino asked looking suddenly very interested in my reply.

We just made it into the hallway but I stopped walking and turned towards her. Ino was blushing slightly and trying to avoid my suspicious gaze.

" Why do you want to know ?" I asked her in a stern voice warning her to choose her words carefully.

" Ah c'mon Sakura you know a lot of girls are after him right now and I just wanna know who he's seeing. I know he can't possibly be single so who is he secretly dating ?"

" No one !" I said bluntly hoping she would just drop it.

" You have to know something, you two are like best friends after all. I promise I won't tell anyone just give me a hint or something" Ino whined.

" Do you like him Ino ?" I asked her frankly.

There was a slight pause before she spoke, " I think he's cute but I really don't know him all that well, plus I know you'd made a big deal about it if I flirted with him so I haven't said much to him yet…."

I could feel my patience for Ino dwindling rapidly with ever second that passed. The last thing I needed was to have to deal with keeping her away from Naruto too, it was bad enough dealing with Hinata.

" Tell me you don't just want to have sex with him Ino because he's my little brother and I hope that you could for once like a guy for something other than his appearance" I warned her.

" Sakura you know I wouldn't use him or anything like that, plus I never said I planned on asking him out or anything I just wanted to know that's all."

" Do you know where Tsuande-sama went ?" I asked having had more than enough of that conversation.

" I don't know but she's probably back in her office" Ino said shyly, she could tell that I was pissed.

" Oh, well I'm going to ask her a few questions about Naruto-kun, I'll be back" I told her as we parted ways.

Ino only nodded and went back to work as I went to find my mentor. I was hoping with Ino gone that I can get some real answers from Tsuande. I went to her office and knocked on her door softly.

I heard her beckon for me to come in and I opened the door, as usual she was reading through several large volumes of medical books that were sprawled everywhere.

" I just saw Naruto-kun, he looks fine how serious is his condition right now ?" I asked.

" It's somewhat of a mystery, he should be a lot worse but he made it out with minimal injury. It's nothing sort of a miracle."

I walked up to her and looked down at some of the books she was reading, they all had different diagrams of chakra coils and pages of different symptoms and conditions of related syndromes .

" Do you really think his coils are fine ?"

" I'm not sure yet, it doesn't make any sense but Naruto's conditions rarely do. So far all tests have come back negative so there's not much to fear now"

" Well how long does he have to stay here, he told me he could leave tomorrow right ?"

" Yea I'll have him home by tomorrow don't worry. As for now I don't want you breathing down his neck all night until then." She warned me.

" Tsuande-sama why can't I stay with him, you said he's almost fine yourself so what's the big deal?"

" Well come back in the morning at least, you can take him home tomorrow afternoon"

" Okay we'll I guess your right, I'll be back in the morning thanks Tsuande-Sama" I said happily as I thought about bringing Naruto home soon.

" No problem, just get some rest tonight"

" I will" and with that I left the room.

With my worries put to rest I went back home and went to sleep. That morning I woke up early because I had a list of errands I needed to complete. I wanted to go pick up some flowers for Naruto and some groceries for dinner.

After a few trips around town I had everything ready for when Naruto came home. I got mother to finish cooking the dinner I started and I took the time to clean his room and leave him a surprise.

Now I was back in the building for the sixth time today but this time I was taking Naruto back home. I came to check up on him a few times in the morning to make sure everything was okay and give him some breakfast but it's been a several hours since then.

I walked down the hallway to his room from Tsunade's office because I stopped by to make sure there weren't any complications I should know about. With that out of the way I went back into Naruto's room

Naruto had already changed and was more than ready to leave, I found him standing on the ceiling when I entered the room. When I asked him what he was doing he told me something about chakra control but I just yelled at him for goofing off before he even had the chance to leave the hospital yet.

We were now on the way home after a long and tiring day. We ended up having to sit through another one of Tsuande-sama's lectures before I could drag Naruto out of the hospital.

I yawned as we walked down the fairly barren street, side by side. Naruto was to the right of me towering over me by a good few inches. He had a content smile on his face and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy that all this was over.

I turned back around and tried not to stare at him but I kept looking at him from the corner of my eyes. It had been so long since we've been alone together and I missed his presence, it was addictive to me.

Without really thinking I moved closer to him bumping him with a sway of my hips in an attempt to catch his attention. Naruto being the goofball that is he decided to play along and faked losing his balance at the slight bump.

" Whoa Sakura-chan what was that for ?" He complained

Naruto pretended to regain his sense of balance and gave me a stern look. The look on his face was just so cute, he never was good at faking being mad at me.

" Stop being a baby Naruto-kun" I teased as I reached over and pinched his cheek.

" But Sakura-chan I just got out of the hospital do you really think you should be trying to start a fight with me so soon ?"

I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't stop the devious smirk from coming on my face. Usually when we sparred together I would sometimes wrestle with Naruto, well more or less wrestle but mostly tickle.

Naruto just happened to be extremely ticklish so I would always tackle him and pin him down on the ground while I tickled him mercilessly. I was tempted to take him down right now but it probably wasn't the best idea.

" Fine I'll let you go this time but you owe me" I warned him as I leaned over and rested my head against his shoulder.

Naruto reached over and put his arm around my shoulder as we continued to walk. The warmth of his body was so comforting that I didn't want to part from him but soon we were home.

" There's a surprise waiting for you" I cooed towards Naruto as I stopped to unlock the door.

" What is it ?" Naruto asked with his voice overfilled with enthusiasm.

" We'll just have to wait and see" I told him in a alluring tone as I smirked at him.

To be honest I wasn't sure just how many surprises I was going to give Naruto tonight. I've been having more and more thoughts about Naruto since he left and it's been driving me crazy. I want to tell him how I feel but I don't know if things will go well.

I'm afraid of how he's going to react and I'm not sure I can deal with losing his friendship. What if I make him so uncomfortable that he avoids me for the rest of my life or even hates me?

I couldn't deal with that, I'd rather live the rest of my life alone and have his love as my brother than continue without it. Naruto can be a fairly oblivious when it comes to feelings and I know he doesn't find my behavior weird.

To an extent it makes me happy that he can trust me so wholeheartedly but at the same time I wish he would find my actions inappropriate and figure out that I want more from him than just his love as a sibling.

At times I would flirt with him so blatantly that the only thing left is just to tell him I want him. I pushed my concerns out of my head as I placed my back against the door opening it slowly as I watched Naruto contently.

I wanted to catch the expression on his face when he sees what's waiting for him. He walked past me into the house as excited as ever and I came behind him grabbing his hand and leading him towards the kitchen, my eyes never leaving his face.

I took in the look of shock when Naruto surveyed the scene that was waiting for him in the kitchen.

" Surprise !" I chirped not being able to hold in my excitement anymore.

Naruto was in awe, I could feel myself swelling up with pride in my presents for his heroic homecoming.

" Sakura-chan, you did this all for me ?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room again.

" Of course I did silly, why wouldn't I ?" I asked him as I squeezed his hand tighter.

" I don't know what to say…… I really wasn't expecting all this, you really didn't have to go this far for me" He assured me looking truly swept off his feet by the display.

" But I did anyway because you're my baby brother and I love you with all my heart" I told him as I leaned against him and kissed him on the cheek.

" Thanks Sakura-chan" He said with a bright smile, his voice was clam and serene but almost sad.

He walked away from me to take a seat at the table that was littered with food. In the middle of the table was a large cake that said "_Welcome Home Naruto !" _surrounded with shuriken made of frosting.

I took the time to get a full party size order of ramen from Ichiraku along with some homemade soup, sushi, and barbeque. Naruto always complained about the food at the hospital so when he comes home I know he gorges to the max.

" Aren't you going to eat too ?" He asked me suddenly snapping me from my staring.

" Oh.. uh yeah hold on I'm going to find where mother is" I told him before I ran upstairs.

If I knew her she'd be in her room working on something. She liked to make her work her life and I know she'd probably be drowning herself in paperwork. Mother worked for the council as a minor administrator and she considered herself to be very important.

I could hear the scuffling of papers from outside the door as I approached her room. I knocked on the door as hard as I could trying to let her know that I was angry.

" Come in"

I opened the door to find her at her desk in the dimly lit room as she wrote frantically on a piece of paper. Her head rose up to make eye contact with me but she showed little interest in my presence.

" What are you doing ?" I questioned bitterly.

" Honey I have a lot of work to do so if you have something to say just tell me" She said as she went back to writing.

I took a deep breath hoping to release some of my irritation.

" Naruto-kun is home, aren't you going to come downstairs and talk to him ?"

She turned back towards me looking genuinely surprised, " Oh yeah I forgot I guess I just got so caught up with work. That was rather silly of me since I even helped you cook".

I frowned, sadly I could tell it was the truth. Even after all that's happened she still didn't worry about her own son. Her negligence still infuriated me but I put my feelings aside for Naruto's sake and hoped she'd be nice to him.

" C'mon he's downstairs eating, he'll be happy to see you" I lied hoping she would take the initiative and show Naruto some affection.

" Of course honey, lets go"

We walked downstairs and back into the kitchen just as Naruto finished all the ramen that I bought.

" Hey Mom" Naruto said smiling warmly at her with noodles still hanging from his mouth.

I watched mother as she cringed at his sloppiness but forced herself to smile happily anyway.

" Welcome home Naruto, how was uhh…. The Mission ?" She asked after a second clearly struggling to remember where he has been this entire time.

" It wasn't bad, things got more complicated after the fighting started but Ero-Senin had everything under control and in the end we won" Naruto informed us pridefully.

I walked towards the table and took a seat opposite of Naruto. The day was almost over and I had yet to really eat a full meal so I was starving. Mother and Naruto were chatting casually but I could tell she wasn't interested but she was trying to be nice to him.

My plate was already half empty now as I quickly ate some of the barbeque as gracefully as I could, taking small bites and chewing thoroughly. No matter how hungry I was I wasn't going to eat like a barbarian in front of Naruto.

" Well I have a lot of work to do, I'll see you kids tomorrow" mother said before leaving us to finish eating by ourselves.

Naruto didn't seem to mind, he actually looked relieved that she was gone but I was as well to a certain extent. My eyes hadn't left Naruto since I started eating but I knew I couldn't flirt with him while my mother was still around.

He already went back to ravishing the plate in front of him with absolutely no tableside manner whatsoever. I giggled as I watched him, my head was lowered as if I was looking at my plate but I was looking up directly at him.

He had yet to notice and continued to eat so I just continued my quiet watching. Getting tired of the lack of attention I shyly moved my foot under the table until it was gently rubbing against his.

Naruto froze, he had a piece of barbeque pork halfway to his mouth but he stopped just before he put it in his mouth and looked across the table towards me. I pretended not to notice as I brushed my petite foot against him with a little more pressure.

" Sakura-chan ?"

" Yes Naruto-kun" I said innocently looking up at him.

It took all the will power I had not to let a smile graze my lips. He looked at me confused for a little bit as if he was trying to figure out what I was up to.

" Is something wrong Naruto-kun ?" I asked him innocently.

" Hm no never mind it was nothing" He said with a slight laugh.

I felt him push my foot away with his own and he tried to pin mine down by placing his foot over it. I easily out maneuvered him and decided to take things to the next level. I let my foot tail up his leg rubbing it against his thighs towards his crouch.

" SAKURA- CHAN ?!??"

"Hmm ?" I mumbled as I delicately chewed on a small piece of meat.

Naruto looked a little stiff and fairly uncomfortable in his chair, his cheeks were bright red and he was clearly at a lost of words. I rubbed my foot against his crouch with a little more force hoping to get more of a reaction from him.

" AHHGG" He scream as he fell back out of his chair.

" Are you okay Naruto-kun ?" I asked getting up from my seat to see if he was okay.

" Yeah..uhmm Thanks for the diner but I don't think I have enough room for cake right now, I'm kinda tired" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

" That's okay you already ate a lot anyway plus it'll be fine, you'll probably eat the entire thing tomorrow anyway" I said with a giggle.

" Thanks for everything Sakura-chan" He said with a smile before heading to his room.

I got up and cleaned up what was left of the meal, Naruto ate almost everything besides the cake which would be fine for a couple days anyway. I didn't bother with the dishes since I was tired myself so I head to my room to get ready for bed.

I brushed my teeth and changed into something to sleep in. I grabbed a low cut tank top that was slightly too small so it showed a lot of cleavage but I was going to sleep so it wasn't a big deal.

I absolute hate sleeping in a bra so I made sure to take it off and changed into some rather tight shorts Ino got my for my birthday a year back. They were nice but Ino had a more revealing sense of fashion so although I really liked the shorts it was definitely not something I would wear outside the house, my mother would probably kill me before I made it out of the front door.

To say they were short was an understatement and they were really tight but Ino swears that's how they are suppose to fit. I turned off the light and tried to get comfortable. It was a cool night, and everything in the house was perfectly quiet.

As tired as I felt I couldn't managed to fall asleep, something was bothering me and I didn't know what to do. Maybe it was the whole situation with Naruto, even after all these years I haven't gotten any closer to finding a solution to this.

Maybe I should just find the courage to do something bold, to get his attention and get this out of the way so I can find peace. The thing is I couldn't tell if my desperation got the best of me and I wasn't thinking rationally or was this really the answer.

I groaned in frustration as I rolled over again, Naruto was plaguing my thoughts and no matter what I thought about it always ended up with him. My daydreams started innocently but slowly turned into vivid sex fantasies.

The fantasies were so intense and delightful that I would give anything to make them a reality. I couldn't believe how horny I was suddenly, I could feel the warmth and wetness growing between my thighs.

I sighed as I realized there was only one way to resolve my problem. Slowly I let my right hand slide over my stomach and down my shorts. Unfortunately they were too tight to slide my hand down comfortably so I took them off altogether.

Once I got rid of the tight garment I let my hand slowly glide into my panties. I could feel the familiar thin strip of small curly hair before I reach my own wet soft lips.

I ran my finger up and down my own slit before pushing a single finger inside. I worked into a steady rhythm pumping steadily into myself. I squeezed my breast through my shirt with my free hand as I continued to fantasize.

I tried to enjoy myself but for some reason I just couldn't. I sighed in frustration as I removed my hand from my panties and slammed it into the mattress.

" Why am I so hopelessly in love with you ?" I asked myself as I stared at my ceiling picturing Naruto's warm smile.

I can't take it anymore, if I don't get this off my chest I'll be miserable for the rest of my life. I took a deep breath and steeled my resolve before getting out of bed. It had been a little less then two hours so hopefully Naruto wasn't too fast asleep, I'd feel bad waking him up so late.

I opened my door slowly and crept into the hall making sure not to make a sound. I cautiously walked to Naruto's room and slowly turned the handle, I poked my head in the room to see Naruto leaning against his headboard and staring at the ceiling pensively with one of the flowers I left for him in his hand.

He turned towards me slowly, " Sakura-chan ? Is something wrong ?".

I opened the door a little more and walked in closing it quietly behind me.

" Hey, I couldn't sleep I was hoping we could talk" I said shyly as I approached the bed

" Sure, what's bothering you ?" He asked as he sat up and moved over giving me a spot to sit besides him while placing the flower he was twirling in his hand on the nightstand.

I sat down next to him but scooted closer to him. I could feel my courage fading rapidly as I took in the silence of the room.

" There's something I've been meaning to tell you but I was too afraid to say anything before, even now I'm terrified but I know I have to tell you"

His face was a mixture of worry and anxiousness and I could tell he was afraid it would be bad news. I was looking down at the foot of the bed to avoid eye contact with him as I thought about my choice of words carefully.

" But before I tell you promise me you won't be disgusted with me after I tell you, promise me that even if you find what I have to say horrible you'll still love me" I asked trying to fight the tears that were on the verge of forming.

" Sakura-chan you're my older sister and I love you regardless and there's nothing you can say to change that" He reassured me as he leaned closer towards me sensing my distress.

" Promise ?" I repeated with more authority in my already frail voice.

" I promise Sakura-chan, now tell me what's doing this to you"

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and turned to look at him. He looked more worried now than before. I turned over and crawled into Naruto's lap basically straddling him.

He didn't seem to mind since I've made a habit of sitting in his lap whenever I needed to talk, it always calmed me down and it made it easier for me to let myself go. Usually I just sat in his lap innocently but considering where this conversation was going I might as well enjoy the comfort to the fullest now.

I wanted to speak but my mouth felt dry and it was hard for me to make a sound. I took another deep breath as I tried to regain my composure. I stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes feeling as if I were hypnotized by their serenity.

" Naruto-kun.. I….I love you" I confessed in a soft voice as I held my breath and waited for his response.

" I love you too Sakura-chan, but you have to tell me what's bothering you otherwise I can't try to help" He told me caringly.

" No Naruto-kun, I love you" I repeated hoping he would understand.

He looked at me quizzically, " I know Sakura-chan and I will always love you so don't worry nothings going to change that, whatever it is you can tell me I'll always be here for you"

I sighed deeply, I had a feeling this was going to happen. I looked back into his eyes and tried to summon all the remaining courage I had. He left me with little other choice, with someone like Naruto actions speak louder than words.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. Time seem to slow down for me as I felt his warm lips touch mine finally. I've dreamed of the moment were we'd kiss, thinking that something that wonderful would forever be out of my reach.

Getting swept up in the passion I pressed my lips harder against his and unconsciously brought my hand up to his face gently cupping his cheek. I tilted my head slightly so that I could deepen the kiss even more.

In that moment I released myself from all restraint and let emotion rule my actions. I leaned in closer yet, this time pressing my body against his. There was a soft thud as his head gently was pushed into the wall behind him from me losing myself in the kiss and pressing hard and harder still.

I slowly let my hand fall from his cheek and down to his shoulders where I wrapped my arms around his neck. Without thinking I parted my lips and let my tongue brush against his.

My tongue slowly outlined his lips before licking feverously at them begging for entrance into his mouth. I wanted to taste him no I needed to taste him, to know the sweet tang of his saliva. But that wouldn't be enough a little taste wouldn't satisfy me.

I needed to experience everything that was Naruto, every little detail of his being I craved with an infinite thirst. More than anything I long for the taste of his hot sticky cum on my tongue, and the sweet aroma of his sweaty body after sex. These are some of my deepest desires when it comes to Naruto, the things I'd kill to experience and the things I think about when I touch myself.

I wanted to know what it feels like to have him inside of me and the satisfaction of having him fill me up with his warm seed. Nothing was harder for me then when I gave Naruto that handjob and after he came I had to wipe his precious seed off, it was wasteful but unfortunately it was necessary.

To have the power to sexually satisfy the one person that your world revolves around makes the orgasm all the more meaningful. His cum holds so much meaning and importance to me. It's more than just his seed it is Naruto's essence and a symbol of his love, his passion and his spirit.

Its something that he will only share with someone who is worthy of him and that person was me. That's what was pushing me, these thoughts and desires for more of the object of my affection.

The hopes that I can have the forbidden pleasure that I've been yearning for all these years, with that in mind I pushed all the harder hoping he would open his mouth to me. I started to come down from my lust filled high and realized just how stiff his body became.

As much as I didn't want to I broke the kiss. He was staring at me with his eyes wide in shock like the whole world around him suddenly shattered. I could tell I overdid it but he wouldn't have understood any other way. I was suddenly aware of the wetness of my panties again as I leaned back and waited for his reaction.

Unfortunately I forgot to put my shorts back on after I tried to masturbate and now I was sitting in Naruto's lap in a pair of plain white cotton panties with shuriken and rose petal designs on them.

I started blushing at how careless I had been, it was bad enough I just tried to make out with him but now I'm sure he was aware of what I was wearing. The wetness of my panties had completely soaked a large area of the front and I'm pretty sure he could feel it.

He still hadn't said anything yet but I was afraid to call to him for the fear that he would explode in rage and kick me out of his room. I just sat there in silence waiting for him to either yell at me or politely ask me to leave but he just sat there with his mouth agape blinking furiously.

" I Love you Naruto-kun" I said one last time breaking the two minutes of silence that we shared.

I know it was a manipulative thing to do, making him promise beforehand but I hope more than anything that this isn't the first promise to me that Naruto breaks.

* * *

**A/N:** Unfortunately that's where I have leave things for now but stay tuned for the next chapter. Things could heat up and for those that love lemons you might be in luck. Let me know what you think, I kinda feel like I skipped around a little but I don't know if adding a lot of little things would actually make the story better. I could have just gotten lazy, but I can't really tell so if someone doesn't point out mistakes in my writing it will just continue. 

Also I apologize if there are a lot of small errors, my spellcheck is being a bitch and I've found a lot of small problems when I read over this, there were random words replaced with things that didn't make sense. Don't forget to review, PEACE


	3. Bridging the Gap

**A/N:** Welcome back everyone, I just got to say that I was completely blown away by the feedback from the second chapter. In less then 24 hours I received like over 30 reviews and constant alerts, I have my emails forwarded to my phone and it was just going crazy all day, every 10 minutes I had 16 more emails it was ridiculous. So thank you everyone for showing your support and offering your opinion, it is greatly appreciated : D

But that aside, I decided to focus on this and my AU Fic for a little bit just so I can get them along. I really want to finish these stories so I can focus on my main one and eventually start some new ones. I have chapters written for entirely new stories but I'm not releasing them until I get these closer towards the end because I know I won't be able to update all of them at once.

"speaking"

Flash Back

Chapter 3: Bridging The Gap

**NARUTO'S POV **

"I love you Naruto-kun"

These are the little words that echoed in my head and rocked the very foundation of my existence. This sentence takes me away from my care-free world and plunges me into a cold reality where I have no clue what direction is up or down.

Why ? That's all I seem to be able to ask myself, why does Sakura love me? I stare back into the radiant emerald green eyes of hers and hope that there is more to this then she has told me but she says nothing.

This can't be right, Sakura is my older sister she can't love me in that way. It's just not right, it's not even natural ! What on earth would possess her to do something so crazy and reckless, she has too much to lose in making such ridiculous confessions.

I don't even understand how my sister can feel that way about me, sure I love her but in the normal way. How can she just decide that she loves me more than that and act like nothing's wrong.

I'm so confused….how am I suppose to react to this? My sister tried to make out with me! What is she even thinking?! How could any of this turn out well, just by telling me she risks everything she's worked so hard to achieve.

She'd become more of an outcast than I've ever been, that's for sure. Even if I did feel that way about her it could never be. No one would allow it and we'd have to leave Konoha, but where would we go ? What kind of life can possibly await us ?

God how can I even think about that, I don't love her in that way! But she loves me, and now I have to find a way to tell her I don't share her feelings without breaking her heart. I don't think I can do that.

I've never been good with words and this is a delicate subject, I don't want to hurt her. Sakura is important to me despite what she thinks she feels. I won't lose her or push her away, without her I'll be all alone again.

She's the only person who has ever understood me, I can't afford to lose her. I need her, probably more than she needs me. She's like my guardian angel after all, without her always protecting me I wouldn't have made it this far.

Sakura is the one person that gives me strength when I am feeling weak, the driving force that makes me try so hard in everything I do. I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't care about getting recognition anymore, I just want to make Sakura proud of me.

This is so hard for me, I love her so much but not in a romantic way. I've given up on women years ago because I was so sure no one could ever love me. Not with the Kyuubi inside me thrashing wildly in the confines of my mind.

Fear controls people and unfortunately the fear caused by the demon inside me taints everything that I touch. Everything that I aspire for and everything that I grasp diminishes from my sight because I've been cursed into becoming a living cage for the strongest of Bijuu.

I've gained acceptance over the years but I haven't gained love, even with the small group of friends I have acquired, they don't care that much. In the end the only person I have in my corner is Sakura.

Yet it's Sakura's eyes that I'm staring into in complete terror and confusion. I can see the worry in her expression and I want to comfort her but I still can't put the words together in my head. I can tell she's scared and she looks like her resolve is fading by the second but I'm yet again powerless.

" Naruto-kun..", She beckons in a frail and timid voice.

I don't say anything back. I'm still scared shitless at this point and I don't think I'll ever regain the ability to speak. At this point I'm so blown away with her confession that I'm paralyzed.

"… I shouldn't have made you promise. I can't tell you how to feel, just be honest with me okay. That's all I can really ask of you", She said remorsefully.

I took a deep breath as I tried to find the strength to make a stand. One way or another I had to tell her something, I'm not even sure I'm confident in my decision but I have to make one nonetheless.

" Sakura-chan…you can't mean it, you must be confused or something. Don't say things like that anymore", I told her as my eyes fell down into my own lap. It was a sad thing to embrace but I refuse to fool myself and believe that someone actually loves me with that level of passion.

Her expression goes from sadness to mild shock and then a look of determination graces her features. She gently touches my chin and brings my head back up locking her eyes with mine.

"I'm not confused! I love you Naruto-kun, you mean the world to me. You are my everything and you're the only person I will ever love. You don't understand what I would do to make you happy. You're like the sun to me, without you my whole world is dark and my life meaningless"

I couldn't hide my shock at this and she only smiled as she looked at my face. I didn't know she felt so strongly about me, her words were so deep and meaningful. How could I evoke such great emotions within her heart? What have I ever done to deserve such passionate devotion?

" Sakura-chan.. I… I didn't know you felt that way..", I said shamefully.

Again I took her emotions for granted and in the end I feel like I could never repay the love and kindness she has shown me even if I lived until the end of time.

" The way I feel about you is indescribable, I could never explain to you the depths of my love for you but I want to show you. I dream about you night and day and my only wish is to be yours. Naruto-kun you have my heart and now I want you to have the rest of me", She confessed with hope.

She stares at me with pleading eyes. Eyes that beg for acceptance and love, not unlike my own when I was a child before Sakura and I became close. And then the years of loneliness came flooding back to me and I remembered the ache I felt in my heart.

No one deserves to feel that kind of sorrow and it kills me to think I'm going to put Sakura through that.

" Sakura-chan…I….can't, this just isn't right. I'm so sorry.", I tell her in repentance.

I gazed away from her so I didn't have to see the expression on her face after I denied her. I really didn't want to do it but I didn't see any other way to get through this situation.

A quiet sniffle brought my gaze back to Sakura, her bright green eyes were still fixated on me but they were leaking tears down her face. I could see the hurt in her eyes and it drove me crazy, I couldn't handle that kind of guilt.

"I was stupid to think you'd feel the same way…", Sakura managed to mumble between quiet sobs.

"..I'm sorry for keeping you up, I'll go now", she continued as tears streamed down her cheeks even faster than before.

I never felt so low in my entire life. Now I was responsible for breaking the heart of the only person that truly loved me. And the honest truth was I couldn't say that I didn't feel anything when she kissed me.

Although I refused to acknowledge it at first I felt my heart skip a beat when our lips made contact. My heart practically exploded in my chest when I felt her wet tongue touch my lips, and I almost joined in the kiss when I felt her press against me.

The ironic part was the timing of her confession. Before she came in I was sitting on my bed examining one of the flowers she placed on my bed. It was something similar to a rose but it was some kind of rare hybrid that was rather expansive.

The petals were very shiny and soft and had an unusually blue hue which Sakura said reminded her of my eyes. I was so touched by the act that I was trying to think of some way to show her I appreciated the gesture. Nothing was more important to me than finding a way to reciprocate the feelings that Sakura stirred in me.

Was this my chance to show Sakura just how much I care about her ? This whole event is confusing me now. Do I have feelings for Sakura ?! Why am I even considering this ? Maybe I do have some hidden feelings for Sakura but it's still wrong and I cannot act on them.

This is so hard to think about, I don't want to hurt Sakura and I'm honored that she feels that way about me but I'm not sure my feelings are as strong as hers. Where is the line between the love of a sibling and the passion of a lover. How can I ever know for sure ?

I can't ignore the swelling feeling in my chest I get every time Sakura smiles at me. It's undeniable, I do Idolize her in a way and even now I can't picture living without her always by my side or waiting for me at home every time I come home.

I'd happily give my life to protect her because she is the most precious person in my life. I want to love Sakura but I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen and how it will feel to be more than just a brother to her. As much as I want to make her happy I'm not sure I can go through with it.

I looked at Sakura as she slowly moved towards the edge of the bed to leave and something within me just snapped. Without debating the issues anymore I reached out and grabbed her arm.

She turned around in surprise, her tears still pouring out and her eyes were red and puffy.

" Naruto-kun….what are y-"

I cut her off as I mashed my lips against hers surprising myself just as much as her. Her eyes widen in shock and she trembled slightly at my touched before her eyes closed hypnotically and her body relaxed.

I could feel her arms wrap around my neck loosely and she kissed me back returning the passion tenfold. I had no clue what I was doing right now and I just wanted to try to make things right but Sakura kept pressing her lips against mine harder and harder.

I fought to maintain my position as Sakura cupped my cheek and tilted her head deepening the kiss. I felt her soft hand rest on my bare chest before a frightening strength pushed me on my back.

My heart was pounding again and now I wasn't sure if it was the best idea to kiss Sakura so soon. Her mouth slowly parted and I could feel her hot wet tongue flicking at my lips. Nervousness is all I could feel considering where this could be heading but I complied.

I reluctantly parted my lips but before I could fully open my mouth I felt Sakura's tongue slide between my lips and into my mouth forcing its way inside. My tongue was instantly attacked by hers without mercy.

Her hot wet tongue brushed and rubbed against mine before twisting slightly in an attempt to wrap around my own. Instinct took over and I gradually fought back. I started to get bold and pressed my tongue against hers as she lashed out at me ferociously.

Sakura broke the kiss for air but only separated to the point were our noses touched. Her husky breath was washing over me as she looked into my eyes, I could see the lustful gaze she was giving me and it was turning me on.

It felt so strange to feel turned on by my sister but I couldn't help it anymore. Without warning her lips descended upon my own and then I was fighting off her agile tongue yet again. The wet slick muscle dominated me but slowly backed away into its own cavern.

I pushed my tongue into Sakura's mouth finally getting a good taste of her. She brought her lips around my tongue and sucked on it furiously before pulling away. I was completely out of breath now but so was she.

She had such a devious smirk on her face that it was almost intimidating. I was pretty satisfied with our make out session but Sakura was still firmly pressing herself on top of me while showing no signs of moving.

It was then that I became aware of just how hard her nipples were because I could feel them poking through her thin shirt. It was obvious she was really turned on but thanks to the Kyuubi which I despised so much I had a severely heightened sense of smell and the smell of her arousal was filling my nostrils to the point where I felt like I would suffocate in it.

I opened my mouth to suggest that we both go to bed before things got out of hand but Sakura's lips eclipse my own before I could utter a single syllable. She nibbled and sucked on my bottom lip aggressively while she ran her hands through my hair.

I could feel myself getting hard and I was afraid Sakura would feel it but she seemed to be too preoccupied with my lips. Finally she released my bottom lip but she started to cover me in small kiss.

Her soft lips pressed against mine before moving down in a trial down my check and to my chin which she nibbled sensuously before moving down to my neck. Her lips clamped down on the skin over my throat and she sucked hard as her right hand descended down from my head to play with the growing bulge in my pants.

" Sakuraaa", I moaned in slight discomfort as she move further down my body abonding the kisses and letting her wet tongue trace slowly across my skin.

Her tongue made it over my chest and down to my lower stomach stopping only at the waistline of my shorts. I was now gripping the sheets of my bed tightly as I watched Sakura in a mix of anticipation and shock.

She grabbed the sides of my shorts and pulled them down violently scratching my thigh with her nails. Her nails ripped the skin and I felt the familiar feeling of blood leaking out of my body.

" Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'll be more careful from now on", She apologizes with a hint of embarrassment before she lowers her head and sucks on the cut gently.

I gasp in pleasure as I feel her tongue brush against the cut. My window was open and a cool breeze blew through tickling the nerves of my exposed body causing my bare member to twitch.

Sakura stop sucking the wound as she giggled at my condition.

" Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll keep it warm", She told me in a seductive tone as she lowered her head yet again and took a quick lick of my manhood.

I could feel myself twitch again at the touch of her tongue against the bare skin. All I could think about was what she would do next. Desire was taking its hold on me and my body was aching for attention.

Sakura took several long licks letting her tongue travel the length of my shaft while she flicked it playfully at my head as I stiffened up onto my full length. I took a deep breath as my member now stood fully erected.

The muscles in my stomach contracted sharply bringing me halfway off the bed as a felt an immense warmth engulf me. A loud moan escaped my lips as I looked down to see half of my cock deep in Sakura's mouth.

"Sakura", I moan but she doesn't respond because she's too busy sucking on my member.

She's too deep in concentration to hear my words and seems oblivious to everything besides the volume of my moans. The louder I moan the more she repeats her ministrations but with more eagerness.

I feel overwhelmed with pleasure and my mind is racing. Sakura's mouth was so warm and her lips so soft that I wished that moment could last forever. Her head bobs up and down as she sucks on my cock lovingly.

Every so often she would force as much down her throat as possible causing me to squirm in bliss. My room was filled with the gentle sounds of Sakura's sucking and my moans as I watched my sister blow me.

Slowly she let my member slip out of her mouth so she could lick up and down my shaft some more. My pre-cum was oozing out and dripping down my cock but Sakura licked it up happily leaving nothing behind.

Her head dropped and I felt her wet tongue lap at my balls lightly before her lips were pressed against them and she sucked hard. She opened her mouth wider and it felt like she would swallow the soft sack of skin altogether but she stopped and went back to her original interest.

Her tongue flicked and swirled at my head before she took me in her mouth but kept my head nestled tightly between her lips, letting her tongue tickle it's underside. I moaned again which only served as encouragement to Sakura.

She was sucking on me even harder now while slowing taking more and more of me into her mouth. She started with just my head but pushed down gradually to the point were more than half of my length is gone.

The pressure that was building up in my shaft was becoming too much and I could feel my release approaching. Sakura now was massaging my balls in one hand as she sucked on my shaft, still bobbing up and down at an even faster pace. Her warm saliva had dipped down to balls and the heat excited me all the more.

" Sakura-chan I'm gonna cum soon", I said weakly as I watched her.

But to my dismay she only bobs more vigorously while she squeezed my balls just below the point were it hurt. I tried to ignore the ripples of pleasure that Sakura was sending through my body because I desperately wanted her to stop now.

" Sakura-chan I can't hold on much longer…stop", I moaned as she attempted to deepthroat me again, this time succeeding.

I was fighting my orgasm with all the mental strength I had now. If there was one embarrassing thing about my body it was how the Kyuubi affected my manhood. My body produced enormous amounts of semen too quickly and at this point in my life I had to release daily to ensure there wouldn't be too great a mess for myself later.

Unfortunately it's almost been two weeks since my last release which was with Sakura before I left with Jiraiya. I didn't have any alone time during the mission and it was too weird to masturbate while in a hospital room so I didn't.

I've seen a reaction to my abnormal quantities of sperm and it wasn't good, Jiraiya of all people caught me as I was in the process of cumming one night during the two and a half years we traveled together. Now I'm panicking because Sakura is pushing me harder and harder and I know I can't hold out forever.

I want to move and pull myself out of her mouth before I lose my control but my legs aren't working. I can feel Sakura's tongue sliding against my shaft and I lost all control I had over myself.

" Sakura-chan !!", I warned her.

It was too late, she slide most of my cock out of her mouth but she stopped at my head. I shut my eyes tightly trembling in pleasure before I felt the familiar feeling of my member twitching and jolting violently as the great pressure faded away in waves.

I groaned very loudly before I forced one of my eyes open to look at Sakura. I could still feel the muscles in my shaft pumping load after load of hot cum into her mouth but she had yet to move. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her cheeks were poking out as if they were full.

My body was still in a state of chaos as I randomly twitched and jerked around as the burning sensation in my member cooled slowly. I watched in horror as I filled her mouth with copious amounts of my seed. Cum slowly started to leak out from the corner of her mouth dripping down her chin and falling down her shirt and between her breasts.

I tried to move before I did anymore damage but it only made things worst. My head finally slipped out of Sakura's mouth but two last spasms of my cock caused a long white rope of sticky cum to shoot out striking the bridge of Sakura's nose while a small shot ended up marking her left cheek.

There was dead silence until I hear the loud gulps of Sakura swallowing my hot load surprising me yet again. I thought she would freak out and spit it all out over my bed. I guess I really didn't know Sakura as well as I thought I did.

I watched her finish swallowing and she sighed in satisfaction and licked her lips getting more of the cum from the corner of her mouth. She took her finger and scooped up what was left on her cheek and nose putting the sticky digits in her mouth to suck them dry.

" Did I get it all ?" She asked me as she crawled back towards me.

I just pointed towards her cleavage feeling slightly embarrassed, trying my best not to look down her shirt. She looked down and scooped up the last drop making sure to savor it before she turned her attention back to me.

" Sakura-chan, why didn't you stop when I asked you to ?", I asked her still embarrassed at the mess I made.

She just giggled at the question as she got on top of me again forcing me to lay back down, " Because I wanted to taste it silly", she said as if it were obvious while she played with the whisker marks on my cheeks.

"… and it was delicious", She added with a smirk.

She nuzzled into my neck and I could feel her start to suck and nibble at my flesh again. She was grinding her hips into mine and I could feel the moisture that had soaked through her panties. Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and placed her hand over my own guiding it between us.

She was still lying on top of me with her supple breasts pressed up against me, but she guided my hand over her ribs and to her stomach as she broke direct contact by using her knees to prop herself up.

Her head remained buried in the crook of my neck while her knees were on both sides of my thighs so her wet panties weren't touching me directly anymore. I felt the softness of her skin as my hand was pressed against her tone stomach before she guided it further south inside of her panties.

My nervousness returned as I felt a damp strip of hair before she pushed my hand into something very soft and wet. My fingers explored clumsily as I tried to get a feel for what I was doing.

I didn't really feel comfortable doing this since I had no clue what I was actually doing but it wasn't fair to not help Sakura have an orgasm after what she did for me. As great as the blowjob felt, I really didn't expect or want to go this far already.

I'm not even sure if I can truly say I love Sakura anywhere close to the level she says she loves me so it didn't seem right to rush into this but obviously Sakura was being controlled by her emotions instead of reason right now.

Cautiously my finger slide across her warm slit playing with her sopping lips in curiosity. Sakura moaned and rolled her head around in pleasure even at the slightest of movements.

I started to feel more confident as she moaned my name in lust as I rubbed her lips with my fingers and flicked her clit teasingly. I figured I knew enough from Jiraiya cramming female anatomy in my head but this was still my first time doing this so I tried to refrain from trying too much at once.

I pinched her clit a few times before decided to slowly slide a finger inside of her. She was panting now as I pushed inside of her taking note at how tight she was. Her inner walls squeezed my finger harder the deeper I pushed.

I only stopped when I felt her barrier then I pulled out before shoving it back into her earning a muffled scream from Sakura as she forced herself to suck on my neck to prevent herself from making too much noise.

I kept pumping in and out of her causing her to squirm relentlessly on me. I pushed another finger into her wet folds causing her to bite down on my neck barely avoiding tearing the flesh.

I tried to spread my fingers out but she was too tight for me to get them far apart, instead I just focused on forcing them into her as fast as I could while taking the time to hook them before striking her barrier.

Sakura was now grinding my hand as I rammed her with two fingers as hard as I could. Her juices had leaked down from my fingers and a lone drop was slowly sliding down to my wrist. I was enjoying myself so much now just knowing that I could make Sakura squeal in pleasure like that.

I wrapped my other arm firmly around Sakura's waist to stop her from moving too much because she was twisting and rolling on top of me. The whole experience seemed so surreal and I found that I was losing myself in my task.

The tight wet warmth of Sakura's sex was engulfing my fingers and it felt like her swollen lips would swallow the appendages altogether. Lustful desires filled my head and I felt myself give in to impulse.

I pumped into Sakura with a renewed enthusiasm as I committed every moan and gasp to memory. The feel of her dripping wet slit is awe inspiring and I secretly want succumb to all my carnal pleasures with the gorgeous and willing female on top of me.

Slowly I loosen my grip on her waist and allow my hand to trail over to her butt where I gave her ass a hard squeeze. Her white cotton panties were very thin and it feels as if there's nothing between my hand and the smooth skin of her ass.

Her butt was very round and plump yet firm and soft and I absolutely loved the experience. She moaned into my neck as I squeezed which only sparked my curiosity to explore her body more but I didn't.

I couldn't find the strength to remove my hand so I rubbed her ass gently before giving it another experimental squeeze, just slightly harder than the last. She bit down again as she struggled to suppress her moans.

I raised my hand over her cheeks and brought it crashing down upon her perfectly round ass. She let out a high pitched squeal that I found oh so arousing.

Sakura suddenly jolted in a rough spasm and arched her back sharply letting out a long throaty moan as she bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Her body convulsed and she clawed at my chest to keep herself from losing all control.

I could feel her inner walls squeezing my fingers tightly and the heat of her sex skyrocketed. Finally she couldn't bite down on her lips anymore and a loud moan escaped her mouth.

" Aaahhhhh Naruto-kunnnn"

She grinds her hips into my hand one more time as she cums harder releasing more of her sticky juices all over my hand. Sakura's whole body twitches hard again and her left leg starts trembling. She relaxes after a few minutes panting heavily as she laid down on me with her head on my chest.

Slowly I pulled my hand out of her panties and I held it to the side of my face inspecting it. My fingers were covered in her hot nectar and it had dripped down my palm and a few drops actually made it past my wrist.

I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist and pulled it in front of me. Sakura shifted her weight and propped herself up so she was looking up at me. She brought the soaked digits to her mouth and licked one cautiously before pulling a finger into her mouth and sucking it clean.

After she was done she licked her warm juices off my palm and pushed my hand towards my face leaving my index finger still covered in her syrup. She pushed gently until it touched my lips, she was watching me attentively.

I took the hint and opened my mouth putting the wet digit inside and sucking on it. Her juices were still very warm and the flavor was indescribable, it was sweet yet somewhat tart.

" Do you like it?", She asks me shyly with a slight blush.

I smiled at her, "Of course…", I assure her and she smiles brightly at me before resting her head against my chest.

I sighed deeply in exhaustion as I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. Sakura moved up slightly so our faces were lined up and kissed me. It was soft and passionate at first but then it became lustful and hungry.

She started nibbling and licking at my bottom lip again before I broke the kiss. I wasn't ready to take things any further than we already had and it didn't look like Sakura was going to stop unless I interfered.

" It's getting late, we should stop before Mom hears us or wakes up", I suggested meekly.

" Oh…okay, you're probably right", Sakura said as she tried to hide her disappointment.

She reluctantly rolled off of me and got off the bed looking around the room for something to distract her into staying a little while longer. Her gaze stopped at the flower I was fiddling with before she arrived and a smile came upon her lips.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun, I'll see you in the morning", she whispered to me as she leaned over and kissed me one last time. As our lips parted she whispered," I love you", ever so softly.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan", I said truly sounding worn out.

She turned around and slowly left, stopping to get one final look at me before she closed the door and went back to her room. I looked up at the ceiling and went over my predicament over and over again for the next hour, hoping to come up with a better solution.

I didn't feel like I did the wrong thing in kissing Sakura but I still felt uneasy about the whole situation. It was all happening so fast I barely even remembered how it started but now it was too late to regret my decision.

I sighed deeply as exhaustion started to kick in, whatever problems I have just caused for myself I'll deal with them in the morning.

**A/N:** This chapter was a short one but I want to return back to Sakura's POV for the next chapter since it worked so well in chapter two. I was debating on whether to just continue in Naruto's POV but overall it would just be better to switch again and return to Naruto later.

There is still much more to come so don't worry, I'm thinking about two more chapters, both of which should be longer than this one. I got right to work on the next chapter already so it will be out soon. Thanks for Reading and don't forget to Review. PEACE.


	4. Not Going Back

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm about ready to finish this story so I'll be focusing on this for a while. It'd take me too long cycling through stories like I've been doing and this is the closet to being done of all my stories so I thought why not just finish this off.

I'm going to be doing this chapter differently, I will be alternating between Naruto and Sakura throughout the chapter. I didn't really want to stick to just one because I think it's better you see how both sides are reacting to everything that is happening.

" Speaking"

Chapter 4: Not Going Back

**SAKURA'S POV **

I walked back to my room as quietly as I could but deep down inside I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell the whole world what just happened between me and Naruto, the fact that my dream was slowly coming to fruition.

I finally got the chance to release years of pent of emotion but now I wasn't satisfied, I want to cement our relationship. I'm ready to give Naruto my virginity but even though I'm ready I'm not sure he is.

I know I'm getting way ahead of myself but I can't help it, this is all I've thought about for so long and to be this close is just unbearable. It's obvious Naruto is hesitant but I know he loves me too, I just have to help him discover his true feelings.

The only thing that's important to me now is our future together, I don't care what it takes I'm going to make sure we are both happy. Maybe it's a good time to show Naruto my secret, I was going to tell him anyway but now seems like the perfect opportunity.

I crawled into bed and tried to get comfortable but now I was more restless than before, too many thoughts were floating around my head that I couldn't focus on any one in particular.

On one side I'm so happy I just want to confess my feelings to everyone but at the same time I'm worried how things are going to carry on from this point. Are things moving too fast ? Maybe I shouldn't push Naruto into this so quickly, but I need this. I'd be only be torturing myself If I denied my feelings any longer.

Well either way I need to talk to Naruto about this, I have to take his feelings into consideration too. Since I have the day off tomorrow I can spend some time with Naruto, just the two of us. We'll work this out together, soon everything will be fine and we'll both be really happy together.

I rolled over and closed my eyes hoping that I could finally relax. My adrenaline was still pumping wildly over the excitement that just happened ten minutes ago. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop smiling, I can't even remember the last time I was this happy.

I sigh deeply as I let the fact that Naruto and I had transcended our brother-sister relationship sink in. I kept replaying the magical moment Naruto and I shared our first kiss over and over again until I felt myself slowly falling asleep. The day I've dreamed about for so long is coming, Naruto will be mine at last.

* * *

**NARUTO POV **

I woke up slowly as I heard birds chirping loudly in the tree next to my window. I rolled over and groaned in irritation as I tried to ignore the noise but it was already too late. I opened my eyes reluctantly and sighed as I looked out my window.

The sun was up high in the sky already so it must be pretty late in the morning by now. I ran my hands through my hair as I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. As much as I would like to pretend nothing happened last night I know I couldn't.

I don't know if I can even act normal around mom if we're all in the same room. After what happened I can't look at Sakura the same way ever again. I don't even want to get out of bed today.

Just the fact that I would have to face Sakura again was enough to make me want to stay in my room all week. I don't know how to act around her anymore. Things are way too complicated for me to just ignore it.

I'm not sure what to do, I don't really regret what I did last night but at the same time I'm not as sure this is the best thing to do. I don't have the confidence Sakura does, I just don't see a good ending to all this.

And despite that I'm unsure of my feelings, I know I love Sakura but my feelings are nothing compared to hers for me. I can't let this go any further if I can't reciprocate her feelings completely.

I rolled out of bed and stood up slowly looking down at my hand. My experience with Sakura last night was so amazing that I start to get turned on just thinking about. I raised my hand to my face just examining it.

These fingers were inside my sister, no matter how many times I told myself that I still couldn't believe that I did something like that. That anything from last night happened, it seemed like it was all a dream but I know it was real all too well.

I could still smell Sakura's scent on my hand and remember the taste of her lips. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I walked to my door and opened it slowly. I could hear someone in the bathroom and the sound of my mom cleaning downstairs.

As I crept slowly through the hallway trying to avoid making the floor creak but the bathroom door opened.

" Oh Hey Naruto-kun !", Sakura chirped happily.

I froze as my eyes met with Sakura's, she walked out of the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around her. Her pink hair was still wet and her towel was somewhat low, exposing a lot of cleavage.

" Hey Sakura-chan", I said as I tried to avoid staring at her barely covered breast.

" What's wrong ?", She asked sympathetically as she walked closer towards me.

" Nothing's wrong, what made you think that" ?", I lied as I tried to act as inconspicuous as possible.

" I don't know, you seem nervous. It's not like you to be this withdrawn", Sakura said as she leaned closer to me and pressed her body against mine.

I tired to remain calm as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I could easily see way too much from my angle so I tried to keep my head up but my eyes desperately wanted to peer down her towel.

" If there is something wrong, promise you'll tell me okay ?", She said as she rested her head against my chest.

" Yeah of course", I pledged assuringly.

She looked up at me resting her chin against my chest, her emerald eyes searched my own for a hint of dishonesty.

" Okay, well hurry up and get downstairs before your breakfast gets too cold, it's been sitting down there for a while", Sakura told me with a smile.

" Alright I'll be down in a little bit", I told her as I smiled back.

I don't know what it is about Sakura's smile that puts me at ease but it never fails. A few moments passed as she kept her arms tightly around me and her eyes locked with my own.

Suddenly she moved up and pressed her lips against mine, I instantly panicked but she backed away slowly leaving less than an inch between our lips. The hallway was quiet and the only thing I could hear is sound of her breathing.

She moved back in and started making out with me aggressively, nibbling and sucking at my lips hungrily. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in a trance, I watched her in horror as she continued.

My eyes grew wide as I was helpless to stop her, instinct took over and I kissed her back but inside I was freaking out. Sakura suddenly started to lick my lips and forced her tongue into my mouth.

I finally got enough strength to restrain myself and pushed her shoulders gently. She looked at me confused at why I separated us but I was shocked she didn't know the answer already.

" Sakura-chan we can't do things like that here, mom is just downstairs. If she were to catch us we'd both be kicked out of the house.", I reminder her as I tried to stop myself from blushing.

" Sorry I just got carried away, but don't worry too much about mother. She can't tell us how to live our lives", Sakura said sounding a little bitter.

" Yeah but we need somewhere to live , plus I don't think it would end with her just kicking us out", I explained to her.

" She wouldn't tell anyone even if she did find out, she'd be too embarrassed. If anything she'd just disown us but don't worry so much about her, everything will work out I'll make sure it does", Sakura said as she leaned on the tip of her toes and kissed my cheek.

I smiled, " Alright but let's not talk about this here".

" We'll talk about it later, hurry up and eat because we're going out soon", Sakura said with bright smile.

" Huh, I thought you had to work today ?", I asked feeling a little bit scared at what Sakura was planning.

"Tsunade-Sama gave me the day off so I can make sure you don't hurt that cute little butt of yours", Sakura teased as she grabbed my ass.

I only blushed more at the physical contact but I tried to play it off, " Where are we going ?".

" You'll see", She said as she walked away and into her room.

I wasn't sure if I was up for more surprises from Sakura but it was clear that I didn't have a choice in the matter. The only thing I could do is hope that whatever it is, isn't going to make things harder for me.

I sighed as I headed to the steamy bathroom so I could brush my teeth and take a quick shower. I walked back into my room and quickly got dressed in my usual attire before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

My mom was washing dishes in the sink quickly as I walked into the room and took a seat at the head of the table. Before me was a plate loaded with pancakes and bacon courtesy of Sakura.

Despite them being a bit cold I devoured them all as if I haven't eaten in weeks. I absolutely loved Sakura's pancakes and she knew they were my favorite which was probably why she got up early to make them for me.

It was the little things like this that make me think that maybe Sakura is right, maybe we should be together. I don't think I could ever find anyone that cares about me like Sakura, my whole life so far has proven that I'm just not wanted around by most people.

" Naruto-kun are you finished ?"

I turned around to find Sakura leaning over my shoulder so she could check my plate. She was wearing a dark red tank top and her usual black shorts, her green eyes shined as radiantly as ever.

" Yeah, are we leaving now ?", I asked still reluctant on going.

" As soon as you're ready", Sakura answered as she walked across the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

" Where are you two going ?", Mom asked suspiciously as she continued to wash dishes.

" Ohh Nowhere", Sakura said with a hint of mischievousness.

" Seriously, what are you two planning ?", Mom said as she put down the dish she was scrubbing and glared at Sakura.

" Why does it matter ?", Sakura said as she glared back challenging mom.

" It matters because you chose to miss work for it !", She shot back.

" Is that all you care about ?", Sakura said sarcastically as she walked back towards the table and took a seat next to me.

" You can't lose your focus now Sakura, you're so close to finding a steady career", She said as she went back to washing dishes.

" I have things under control mother, you don't have to police all my actions", Sakura told her as she tried to hide her growing irritation.

" I'm just trying to look out for you ! With the way your going now you could be in charge of the entire hospital if you stay at it and work hard, don't you want that ?", She asked.

" All I want is to be happy, I don't care about money and I don't care about having a prestigious career. Don't you understand that ?", Sakura said a bit too loud.

" You're still young , that's why you say things that like. Girls your age just want to worry about men and spend the majority of their adulthood chasing dreams of true love and companionship while their lives past them by. You need to realize that there will be no prince charming to come into your life and make everything better so you have to become self reliant now", She told Sakura while she got noticeably upset herself.

I just sat there looking at the two of them, once again Moms life-plan for Sakura was being challenged so like usual she would get very agitated and mean about it. This is the first time I've seen it get like this, although it isn't the first time they have disagreed.

Most times Sakura will try not to upset mom and just politely question something then back down as soon as mom pushes her just a little bit. I don't know what is going through Sakura's head but apparently she decided that she wasn't going to listen to mom anymore.

Part of me wanted to break up the fight just to keep the peace but I didn't agree with mom either so I wanted Sakura to win although I didn't think it was going to happen.

" I can be self reliant and have a man too ! I don't know why you think I want to be like you but I'm going to live my own life from now on. You're my mother and I love you but we're nothing alike and despite how hard I try I can't make you happy and be happy myself so I'm choosing to follow my own path and hopefully you can learn to respect that", Sakura said as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

My mom just stood there not really sure what to say back but I could tell she was infuriated.

" C'mon Naruto-kun we're leaving !", Sakura said as she grabbed my hand and yanked me out of my chair and out of the kitchen.

" Hold on, are you alright ?", I asked as she continued to storm out of the house dragging me close by with her.

" I'm fine, she just irritates me so much. I'm tired to her trying to control me all the time, she has to let me make my own decisions", Sakura said as she slowed down and finally released my hand.

" Are you two going to be okay though, I know she can be really pushy but I don't want you two to hate each other now", I asked as I thought about what path we were taking.

" It'll be fine, things are going to change for the better soon !", Sakura said with a smile as she led me through the city.

" So are you going to tell me where we're going now or do I have to wait until we get there ?", I asked curiously as I tried to figure it out anyway.

" You have to wait", Sakura answered with a giggle as she reached out and held my hand tightly within hers.

" You know I hate waiting ", I whined with a smile as we walked together.

" Too bad !", Sakura teased as leaned in closer to me and rested her head against my shoulder.

We walked for a while in silence just enjoying each others company. For a moment I really forgot what I started last night, everything seemed so normal that it was hard to think otherwise.

Soon I found myself with Sakura, we were in front of a desk inside a small building office of an apartment complex. Sakura was talking to the man behind the desk and was showing him various papers she had while I just waited.

I looked around the place a few times, this was a pretty good neighborhood on the upper-middle class side of town. I've only been around here a few times and that was only because Kakashi didn't live too far from here.

For some reason I just couldn't understand why we were here. What could Sakura possibly have to show me around here and better yet what is she talking to the guy about.

" Okay let's go !", Sakura said happily as she came back and dragged me out of the building.

" Sakura-chan What's going on ?", I asked with a frown as I eyed the apartment buildings we were passing.

" You'll see in a second", Sakura said as we walked into a building and Sakura dragged me up to the second floor.

" Okay close your eyes !", Sakura said with a smile.

I closed my eyes for her and took her hand as we walked a little bit further, I heard her unlocking a door and then we too a few more steps. I heard a door close and then her footsteps as she walked around.

"Okay you can open your eyes now !", Sakura said exuberantly.

By now I had fallen back to the only logically answer to what was going on here but I still didn't really believe it myself. I opened my eyes slowly to find us standing in an empty apartment.

The walls were a clean bright white and the carpet was a cream tan color. I assumed we were in the living room judging by the size of it. Across from us was a large counter which housed the kitchen, consisting of a shiny silver sink and a large refrigerator surrounded by cupboards.

" Well ? What do you think ? ", Sakura asked as she grabbed both of my hands intertwining our fingers.

" Is this place really yours ? How could you even afford a place like this ?", I asked as I looked around again.

" I already put a deposit down so this place is ours, I can get the keys in a week if I wanted to.", Sakura told be with a grin.

" Ours ?", I repeated in a voice so hollow that it echoed in my head.

" That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I can't stand living with Mother anymore and I feel like I need to get out on my own soon so I've been working on getting my own place for months.", Sakura started.

" So Naruto-kun, will you move in with me ? I Don't think I can stand leaving you, I'd miss you too much.", Sakura asked giving me the cutest looking pout I've ever seen.

That's when things changed for me, before that very question Sakura and I were back to how we used to be, just being happy hanging out together. We never really did anything exciting most of the time, but being together was always enough.

That was the comfort that kept me from realizing that every moment I spent with my sister was just adding to the fire that was a commitment I still didn't believe was possible. Deep down I know I'm encouraging this because I love her with every part of my being but despite that I'm too afraid to admit my feelings even to myself.

I know I love her, I've known for as long as I can remember but I've convinced myself a long time ago that my feelings for her are only as a brother. I've been in denial all this time and I wouldn't be able to come to terms with this until Sakura forced me to make a decision.

For some reason I've never been more sure of anything in my life, for something that would change my life forever I didn't even think. Something just snapped and I realized that this was my only chance.

This would be my only chance to make both of us happy, my only opportunity to find love.

* * *

**SAKURAS POV **

" So Naruto-kun, will you move in with me ? I Don't think I can stand leaving you, I'd miss you too much !", I confessed as I looked into Naruto's eyes hoping that he can see the sincerity in my actions.

The truth behind everything that I do, all of it is for him. I'd do anything to make him happy, and this is another attempt to do so. Not only that but it would bring us closer together and that's all I want to do right now.

Just the fact that I'm the only one that can make Naruto smile is what gave me hope all these years, it made me confident that I was truly the only person he could ever love. And now I'm looking into his eyes and I can see the confliction in them.

I'm holding my breath because his answer will decide whether we explore our new relationship or not. This is the first step to us finally being together and leaving our old life behind.

" Are you sure this is a good idea ?", Naruto asked me cautiously.

" We have to move out sometimes, isn't it better that we do sooner than later ?", I asked him hoping that he would see my reasoning behind this.

He exhaled deeply as he stared pensively at the floor, then he looked back up at me with a determined look on his face which I knew meant his was scared but he was trying to be courageous anyway.

" Just tell me when and I'll pack my stuff", He said with a warm smile and I practically leaped on top of him in joy nearly crushing him in a big hug.

" I'm so happy Naruto-kun", I chirped happily as I squeezed him tighter.

" Me too", He whispered back to me.

I loosened my grip on him and moved back slightly so I could look at his expression, he seemed nervous but excited all the same. Something in his eyes called out to me and suddenly I found my face very close to his.

I could feel his hitched breath washing over my face as I pressed my lips against his. He didn't react at first but he slowly leaned in and kissed me back, our lips mashed together and we held each other close.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned forward with my hands pressed against his chest. I licked at his lips tasting the sweet flavor of his mouth, but it wasn't enough. He opened his mouth and I gladly entered it attacking his tongue in a fury of passion.

Our tongues rolled and slide across each others as we made out in the middle of the room. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I got more and more excited as we continued.

I want to take things further but I don't think the timing was right, I want our first time together to be special. Everything has to be just right, and although I really want Naruto to just take me now I know I'd be better if I waited.

Still I reached down and started to rub Naruto's crouch, I could feel him getting hard through his pants and it only excited me more. I broke the kiss and fell to me knees as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down anxiously.

" I don't think we should be really doing this here", Naruto said looking uneasy about it.

I frowned at him, I was already horny and we were halfway there as it is. Without really thinking I pulled down his boxers as I tried to figure out how to get him comfortable with me.

I know he wanted to do this but I still couldn't figure out why he was so reluctant to embrace me. By agreeing to move in with me he knows we'll be making love to each other eventually.

Despite that I should know to slow down with him but even though I know I shouldn't rush him I can't stop myself. I want him so badly I can't think straight when we kiss, just the taste of his lips turns me into an aggressive sex hungry woman.

" Why not ?", I asked innocently as I held his semi-erect member to my mouth and gave it a little lick.

" I don't want anyone to find us", Naruto told me as I started to tease his tip with my lips.

" I have the keys and no one is going to come looking for us", I told him as I kissed his growing cock tenderly.

" But Sakura-chan..", Naruto started.

" What ? Don't I do a good job ?", I asked with a pout before I wrapped my lips around his head.

" No that's not it, you do it really good. I just… I don't know… I still feel guilty doing this", Naruto confessed as I sucked on his tip.

I let him slide slowly out of my mouth and looked up at him trying to find the best thing to say.

" Do I make you happy ?", I asked as I gently stroked him with my hand.

" Yeah, you make me very happy Sakura-chan", He said with a smile.

" Then don't feel guilty, just do what makes you happy.", I answered as I licked his head tasting some of the pre cum that was oozing out.

I stopped and stared at his pulsing member in front of me, I felt mesmerized by it. I leaned in closer and closed my lips around it. His cock was so warm and I was slowly becoming inebriated off the smell of his manhood.

I moved forward and relaxed my jaw as he slid deep into my throat and held it there for a few seconds before pulling it out slowly so I didn't choke. I wrapped my lips around him even tighter as I moved my head back and forth.

Naruto was bending his knees and groaning in pleasure as I sucked him off. I could feel Naruto rest his hand on my head and as I sucked and licked his member he played with my hair lovingly.

I was in heaven right now, Naruto and I are growing more like a couple ever moment we spend together. He's coming to realize we were meant for each other and I'm ecstatic about it.

These were all the things I saw as being just beyond my reach before, goals I would thirst for my entire life but now it was reality. Soon we'd be living together without anyone to tell us how to feel.

Now the only thing left to do is tell mother we're ready to get out on our own. I tried to stay focused as I blew Naruto but my mind was racing again, I want Naruto to confess his love for me.

I know he said it before but never in the way I desired, even after last night he didn't say anything. I just need the reassurance that he is as emotional devoted into this as me. I don't want to seem needy but I know I am, I crave attention from Naruto and unless he says something I know I will always feel self-conscious about our relationship.

I was brought back to reality as Naruto started thrusting slightly into my mouth. I moved back and let Naruto slip out of my mouth so I could tease him some more. I grabbed him gently and licked his shaft on both sides before taking him in my mouth again.

" I'm going to cum soon", Naruto said in a weak voice as I felt his hand tremble on my head.

I only sucked harder at his and after several seconds of effort I felt Naruto pulse viciously inside my mouth. I was rewarded with several hot spurts of cum that sprayed everywhere inside my mouth.

The warm thick creamy liquid soon covered my tongue and I rejoiced in the taste of his salty seed yet again. It tasted just as good as it did before but unfortunately there wasn't as much as before.

I tilted my head back as I swallowed Naruto's essence with pride and licked his tip a few times to make sure I didn't miss any. Naruto's cum was now inside of me, his sperm was now inside of my stomach and one day soon it would be inside my womb.

Now I just have to find the right atmosphere for us to make love for the first time, then and only then will I be able to die happy.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV **

I sighed as I released into my sisters mouth for the second time in less than twenty four hours. As much as I didn't want to I enjoyed ever minute of the blowjob. I still felt a little guilty about it but for different reasons now.

Sakura seemed so eager to please me yet I've tried very little to make her feel good too. I think the worst part is that I'm too embarrassed to make a move on her. I don't know why I just don't have the confidence.

I reached over and pulled up my boxers and pants as Sakura swallowed my load with a very satisfied look on her face. I don't know what goes through that mind of hers but sometimes I think it's best I don't know.

" We should head back soon", I suggested hoping we could just relax somewhere.

" Okay, let's go", Sakura whispered to me as she stood up and kissed my cheek.

We held hands as we left the building and stopped by the front office so Sakura could turn in the key. After that we headed towards our house but I didn't know what else we would do for the rest of the day.

Since I just got out of the hospital I know I'm banned from training of any sort which leaves me virtually no other options. Sakura could have something else planned for us but it didn't seem like it.

Right now we were just wandering around town aimlessly but that's all I really wanted, a quiet peaceful day with my sister. For a second I thought it was going to remain that way but nothing ever goes to plan.

" Hey Sakura !"

Sakura turned around and released my hand as she looked for however called her.

"Hi Ino", Sakura said unenthusiastically.

" What are you guys doing ?", Ino asked as she cut in between Sakura and me.

" Nothing we were just taking a walk", Sakura answered sounding slightly annoyed.

" Yeah it's a really nice day it'd be a waste to spend it indoors", Ino commented as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

" So Naruto how are you feeling ?", Ino asked turning her attention to me.

"A lot better actually, I think I'm almost completely recovered now but Baa-chan has me banned from training for a while", I answered in discontent.

" Ha ha well you shouldn't overdo it so soon, it's a good thing you're banned", Ino joked as she nudged me with her elbow.

" I'll go crazy if I have to go all week without training to keep me occupied", I whined as I thought about such a dreaded thing.

" Don't worry I'll keep you company if you're bored", Ino said with a warm smile.

That's when I noticed how pissed off Sakura looked standing on the other side of Ino. I smiled back hoping Ino didn't turn back around to see the death glare Sakura was giving her.

It was an odd thing to see, I have never considered Sakura one to get jealous easily but she looked like she was about to explode if Ino didn't leave right now. The last thing I need is Sakura acting weird around Ino so I have to find a way to get her to calm down.

" It's okay Ino I'll keep Naruto-kun company while he's still recovering", Sakura said with a stuck up look on her face.

" But don't you usually work during the days ?", Ino asked only adding fuel to the fire.

" Well I could try to switch shifts with people, and I'm sure Tsunade-Sama will give me the really early shifts so I can make it home by three to see Naruto-kun.", Sakura thought out loud but I doubt she really believed what she was saying.

" Well Since I only work the night shifts I can watch him when you're at work or if you are too busy", Ino decided.

" I don't need you to watch him Ino..", Sakura said bluntly.

" I know that but he's going to be stuck home by himself, I'm sure he'd like some company", Ino offered.

" Hey anybody want to get some ramen ?", I suggest hoping to change the subject.

" Yeah ramen sounds really good right now actually", Sakura said as we approached my favorite ramen stand.

" Hmm I guess I'll get something to eat with you guys too", Ino decided as she followed us still standing in between Sakura and I.

We all took seats with Ino sitting next to me and Sakura on the other side of Ino. We ordered and Ino and Sakura talked amongst themselves frantically for the next couple of minutes.

Whatever it was that they were discussing it must have been a secret because they were whispering about it. I sighed as I stared at the wall in boredom as they continued wondering how long it was going to take before the food arrived.

Teuchi came back and handed us our food but stopped and gave me a big wink as he looked at Ino sitting next to me. I smiled back at him but laughed to myself that he would think Ino and I were anything but friends.

We had been talking a lot more lately but I didn't see her as anything more than a friend and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. I'm actually really glad we've become closer over the past weeks, I know she's good friends with my sister so we should all get along.

I looked down at the steaming hot bowl of noodles with a smile as I picked up my chopsticks and dug in.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV **

" I mean of course it's fine I just didn't think you really wanted to", I lied as I whispered to Ino as Naruto started devouring his ramen.

" Of course I want to ! Plus I really need to get out of the house for once and it'll be a lot of fun.", Ino said a smile.

" What's going on at your house ?", I asked lightly curious.

" Nothing really I just need to get away from that damn flower shop for once, and if you don't mind I could use some help with my medical jutsus so we could train a little", Ino suggested meekly.

" Alright, I could use some practice too actually. There are a few procedures I've become a little rusty with", I admitted as I turned my attention to the fresh bowl of ramen in front of me.

" Great !", Ino chirped happily.

" What are you two talking about ?", Naruto asked as he finished his bowl already just as I started eating mine.

" I'm spending the night ", Ino informed him with too much pleasure.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he just stared down into his empty bowl pensively. I on the other hand am cursing my luck that Ino found us. I didn't really have plans for tonight but I was hoping Naruto and I could spend some time alone.

Now I'm stuck with Ino all night so there's no chance of getting Naruto in bed tonight. Fate just seems to laugh at my misfortune.

**A/N**: So I promised this chapter would be a lot longer than the last, unfortunately I lied. It's better to leave it there and pick up at a more interesting spot later than drag this out for too long. Hopefully I can finish the next update for this in no more than a week but shit does happen so we'll see. Thanks for Reading and don't forget to Review.


	5. Me & You

**A/N:** Here's another chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 5: Me & You

**NARUTO'S POV**

I found myself zoning out once again as the noise of Sakura and Ino talking faded away into nothingness. For the past ten minutes they had been discussing just about everything they could think of and seeing as Sakura was starting to lighten up, I thought it would be best to stay out of the conversation.

They ended up getting in an argument at Ichiraku's over something but they made up quickly. I'm grateful for this fact because I'm pretty sure we would have ended up getting kicked out at the rate they were going.

That's the thing about girls though. One minute they're at each other's throats over some name one called the other and the next they're best friends again. Unfortunately for me, either way I still end up with a headache. Thankfully we're almost home and I can find relief in my room.

I tilted my head over to see if they were still talking. Ino was explaining something to Sakura using her hands to demonstrate it while Sakura was nodding and commenting on what Ino was doing.

I think it had something to do with the hospital but I'm not sure. Every time Sakura tries to teach me anything pertaining to medical jutsu, my mind becomes a blank slate. The terminology used in a common medical journal would sell well as a great sedative.

I don't know what I'm going to do the rest of the day since Ino is going to be around. Originally I was just going to lie around the house and maybe try to sneak out and get some training in. However, Sakura would see to it that I didn't leave her sight.

I'm a little bit disappointed that I won't be able to spend time with Sakura for the rest of the day but there are worse things in the world. We don't seem to get the chance to be together like we use to when we were younger but now all that is going to change.

I'm actually really excited about us moving out. It's something I never thought about myself but my future isn't on my mind most of the time anyway. Of course at the same time I have other motives for wanting to move out.

Now that I've had some time to think, I can see Sakura's point. Why keep myself away from the woman that I love most? All that matters is that we'd be happy together and in the end that's what I want more than anything. My sister's happiness is the ultimate goal in my life. If I have to be the person that makes her happy, then so be it. Sakura deserves this. She has been the greatest sister in the world to me and now I'm going to be the greatest brother in the world for her. From now on, I pledge that I will spend the rest of my life making her happy.

I don't know how our life together will end up but I don't care. I'm willing to make any sacrifice I can to please her even if it means leaving Konoha. It will be worth it just to see her smile every day when I wake up.

"Naruto-kun ….. Naruto-Kun!"

"Huh?" I said as I realized Sakura was standing in front of me staring at me with a confused look. We were just outside our house but Ino was not with us anymore.

"You zoned out again. What were you thinking about?" She asked with a smirk as she took a step closer.

"I hope it wasn't something dirty…" She teased as she leaned over and brought her lips close to me ear.

"…because you'll have to wait until later for those kind of things", She whispered in a flirtatious tone.

"What? Isn't Ino staying over in your room tonight?" I asked as I hoped she wasn't serious.

"Yeah but maybe I can find a way out of it. Do you think you can get mother in a bad mood for me so she won't want company tonight?" She asked me.

I frowned, "Do you really think that would work? Mom loves Ino I doubt she'll tell her to go home."

"We have to do something. I don't want her here!" Sakura told me with a very serious face.

"Why not? I thought she was your best friend. Are you guys still fighting?" I asked in confusion.

"She is and we're not fighting or anything. It's just that I would much rather be with you tonight." She confessed as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Me too but it's only one night. It won't be that bad." I told her hoping I could have her just settle on hanging out with Ino.

"But I need you." She whined as she rested her head against my chest.

"I promise we'll hang out all day tomorrow. How about that?" I offered but she didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Maybe… I'd rather have both!" Sakura said with a laugh as she let go of me and kissed me on the cheek.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's go inside before Ino gets back. She only ran to her house to get something so she won't be gone long." Sakura told me as she opened the door and walked inside our house.

It was quiet and from the looks of it. Mom went somewhere while we were out so we had the house to ourselves for now. Sakura walked off into the kitchen while I took off my shoes.

"Mother left a note. She said she's going to be out for a few hours but will be back for dinner." Sakura shouted from the other room.

"Where did she go?" I shouted back as I walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't know she didn't say but now we have the house to ourselves." Sakura said with a smile as she approached me with a frightening look in her eye.

"Uh… Sa-Sakura-chan?" I asked hoping she wasn't thinking what I thought she was thinking.

"Yes?" She said with an innocent expression decorating her lovely face as she grabbed me by the collar.

I found myself being backed out of the room by my sister. Before I knew it, I fell and found myself pinned down by pink-haired lover.

"What's wrong?" She managed to get out between savage kisses as her hands went down to my pants.

"Sakura stop! Ino could be back any second now." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry I forgot." She said with a frown as she sat up but remained in my lap.

I sat up and scratch my head in confusion. Sakura always seemed like the quiet little good girl but now that I've seen her sexual side, I'm a little bit afraid. When she gets that look of lust in her eye, she comes at me like a predator. Try as I might, I always succumb to the sexual tension.

It's funny that despite our size difference, she still manhandles me so easily. It kind of turns me on in a kinky sort of way. I like a strong minded woman. Someone who knows what they want and will get it no matter what.

I smiled as I rest my chin on Sakura's shoulder and the sweet smell of whatever lotion she used plagued my nostrils. I let my eyes trail down the soft skin of her neck slowly lowering towards her chest. From my angle I could easily see down her shirt.

I tried not to but I couldn't resist. I could feel the soft skin of her thighs in my lap and I had a spell binding view of her amazing body. As hard as it was (and it was very hard), I forced myself not to take advantage of the moment.

"Naruto-Kun?" She purred.

"Yeah?" I answered as I pretended to be staring off into the distance.

"Never mind." She said quietly as stared down into her lap pensively.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV **

I sat in Naruto's lap genuinely enjoying the warmth of his body next to mine. I'm still pissed that Ino had to come and invite herself over when I could have used this time with Naruto to finalize our relationship.

If anything I need to calm myself down. I can't believe I'm acting this way but I lose control around Naruto so easily. I hope my aggressiveness isn't turning him away from me. I just love him so much.

Now that Mother isn't here I have to find another way to get alone with Naruto but that's going to be really difficult. Ino is going to be back soon and it's not like I can ditch her once she's here.

Does Naruto even want to make love to me? I keep hitting on him but he has yet to flirt back with me. It's not like he doesn't know how I feel, so why isn't he? He's attracted with me right?

I need to calm down. If I don't, I'll start worrying too much. I try to be as confident as I can because that's one of the things I worked on with Tsunade-Sama during the years of training. I know I have a habit of over analyzing things so it's better if I just think about something else.

Naruto is right. Now isn't the time to be intimate. I just have to be patient and wait until we get the right opportunity. On the other hand, maybe I should go upstairs and change real quick. I thought Naruto would think this top was cute but maybe I should slip into something that shows a little bit more cleavage.

No stop thinking about it, okay what should I do now? Ino is coming back soon so I probably shouldn't let her catch me sitting on Naruto like this. I reluctantly moved out of his lap and sat down besides him.

"So… you really can't come up with a way to get rid of her?" I asked hoping that Naruto had come up with something.

He just scrunched up his brow at me. I laughed at the cute look on his face and reached over and pinched his cheek.

"You shouldn't make such a face." I teased as I pulled at his cheek.

"Cut that out Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a dry tone as I continued to play around with him.

"Cut what out." I said as I played dumb with him.

"Stop pulling my face." He mumbled as I pinched his other cheek.

"Don't think you'll ever be too old for your big sister to tease you." I said with a laugh as I moved in and started to tickle his sides.

"Ha-ha… Sakura-chan, stop! Hahaha... I can't breathe." Naruto begged as I got on top of him and tickled him mercilessly.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" I said with a laugh as I attacked his ribs even more.

Naruto twisted and squirmed under me eventually taking us both off the couch and onto the floor. As we fell, I landed on top of him. The momentum was too great though as I slid and rolled over next to him. Before I knew it, he recovered and was on top of me.

He pinned my hands down above my head as he placed himself on top of me while my legs were indecently spread. He gazed down at me with a playful grin. Leisurely, he lowered his face towards mine.

"Ha, now it's my turn." He said with a smirk.

My heart was racing as his eyes locked onto mine. Time seemed to stand still as he moved closer towards me. I was breathing hard losing myself in his beautiful blue eyes. It became so quiet; I swore my heart could be heard beating frantically throughout the room.

This is what I've been waiting for all this time. I wanted Naruto to take me into his grasp and have his way with me. I can feel myself getting excited and although I want to close the gap between us and kiss him I kept still.

"Hey!"

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen and he spun to the left to see who had walked in abruptly ruining such a perfect moment. I turned my head slowly because Naruto still had my hands pinned down.

Or course Ino was standing in the room with us giving me quite possibly the most confused look I've ever seen in my life. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I started to blush.

Naruto backed away releasing my arms and jumping back putting as much room between us as possible.

"Oh, hey Ino! I didn't hear you come in." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah I knocked a few times but no one came. You guys left the front door open so I just let myself in." She explained as dropped a small bag on the floor. "What were you guys going?" Ino asked with a laugh.

"Umm… wrestling?" Naruto suggested not sounding very confident in his answer.

"Ha! You guys are so funny. I can't believe you guys can still play around like little kids. It's really cute that you two get along so well. It makes me wish I had a sibling too." Ino said as she walked into the room and took a seat on the couch.

I smiled as Ino dismissed what she saw as just a childish game. For a second I thought she would actually suspect something. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her staring blankly at us.

Ino is the last person I would want to find out about us. I just can't imagine how she would react. I doubt she'd understand. No one would ever understand how deep the bond is that I share with Naruto.

Even though she's my best friend, there are a lot of things I have kept secret from her. Most of them involve Naruto. Sometimes when I really needed someone to talk to, I would ask her advice about 'this guy I really like.' Of course she's pestered me for months to tell her who it is but I know she wouldn't even believe me if I did.

At one point I was so desperate to confide in someone that I actually considered telling her but that would have been disastrous. Even so I'm still curious to know how she would react if she knew the truth but it's better that she never knows.

I brought myself back to reality as I looked back at Ino. She was talking to Naruto about something and they were both laughing. Something about the way they were talking irritated me.

She was being too friendly with him almost flirting and it drove me crazy. He's mine and mine alone. I won't let anyone else try to steal him from me no matter what. I'm trying to pretend that I'm oblivious to the way they were chatting but I'm slowly getting pissed off.

We had already talked about this and I thought I made it clear that Naruto is not available. She has some nerve coming here and flirting with him right in front of me! I'm not going to just sit here and watch this. She's crossed the line this time.

Naruto laughed with his usual bright smile, "Ha! That's a pretty good story but I don't know if Shikamaru would say the same thing if I asked him."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Ino teased with a smirk.

"Well, what if I am?" Naruto retorted.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked up to the couch sitting in between them despite the lack of space. Ino gave me a skeptical look but immediately turned her attention elsewhere.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ino asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Maybe me and you should go practice our medical jutsu?" I suggest knowing that Naruto would avoid us like the plague as soon as we started.

"Oh. Well what will Naruto do if we're doing that?" She asked.

I frowned. I didn't want to isolate Naruto but at the same time I didn't want him near Ino so now I had a problem.

"It's no big deal. You guys don't have to go out of your way for me." Naruto said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. Somehow I knew he was aware of what I was trying to do. I'm glad he's being so considerate about my feelings. I know it's stupid to get jealous so easily but it's hard not to.

Ino is known for getting the guy she wants and I know how relentless she can be when she wants to. But the thing that really scares me is Naruto. If he could have a normal relationship with someone why shouldn't he want it?

It's the logically choice. How can I expect him to throw everything away for me if he falls in love with something that won't require the same level of sacrifice? I mean why wouldn't he be interested in a normal relationship instead of chasing after his own sister?

I've thought about this all before. I've considered everything because that's just how I am sometimes. I think of the worst possible scenarios just because.

"I don't really feel like training right now anyway. Let's do something else." Ino whined as she shifted a little bit on the couch.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know. What about you Naruto?" Ino asked looking towards him.

"Umm…" Naruto started but it was clear he didn't have anything.

"Why don't we bring your stuff upstairs?" I suggest to Ino.

"Oh. Umm… okay." Ino said as she got up and walked across the room to pick up her bag.

"I really didn't bring that much stuff so it's not like I have to unpack or anything." Ino said looking down at her backpack.

"Ino let's go." I said tilting my head towards the stairs hoping she would get the hint that I needed to talk to her in private.

"Ooh! Okay let's go." She said as she approached me.

I got up and turned to Naruto. "We'll be right back." I said with a smile before I escorted Ino upstairs and down the hallway into my room.

I walked in and waited for her to enter. As she did, I closed the door and clicked the lock before spinning around and staring her in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked in frustration.

"What are you talking about? Geez, Sakura, calm down!" Ino said as she got defensive.

"So now you think it's okay to hit on my little brother right in front of me? I thought I told you to just leave him alone!" I said as my emotions started to get the best of me.

"I'm not doing anything! Why have you been acting so weird lately? Ever since Naruto left on that mission you've been obsessing about him!" Ino said with a glare.

I froze as my anger started to diminish. Was I really that obvious? Does she really know how I've been thinking about Naruto this whole time? I didn't know what to do so I just did nothing.

"Listen, Sakura, I can tell you two are really close and I am in no way trying to come in between you to so just chill out okay. I know he's your little brother and you've always been protective of him but I'm not trying to hurt him." Ino said as she sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you." I apologized in embarrassment as I thought about how I just exploded.

"It's no big deal. I can see why your mad but I'm not trying to do anything." She said as she looked me in the eyes hoping I would believe her.

"Listen I don't want things to be awkward all night so let's just forget this ever happened." I said feeling even more embarrassed.

"Ha! It's not that serious Sakura. I'll admit I was flirting a little bit actually but I'll stop because I can see how much it bothers you." Ino confessed.

"Thanks, Ino. That means a lot to me." I said with a warm smile.

"So… now that that's over with, can you tell me what's going on?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Well something is up. You've been acting strange lately." Ino said while giving me a skeptical look.

"Nothing is going on. I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I took a seat on my bed next to Ino.

"It's a guy isn't it?!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What? No it's not. You would know if there was guy." I said in surprised. I tried to be as convincing as possible.

"Oh my gosh! What happened between you and that guy?" Ino said as she scooted closer towards me.

"Ino stop jumping to conclusions. Nothing happened between me and any guy!" I lied.

"Stop lying. You're so bad at it." She teased as her smile grew wider.

"Sooo… what did you and your lover boy do? Oh my god did you guys fool around?" Ino said too loud.

I jumped up and covered her mouth with my hand as I felt the heat rushing to my face.

"Shut up, Ino! You're too loud!" I reprimanded as I reluctantly removed my hand.

Her eyes lit up in a mixture of amusement and exhilaration as her mouth opened in a wide gasp barely overpowering her smile.

"Did you lose your virginity yet? Is that what happened?" Ino cried in enthusiasm.

"No, not yet." I said feeling a little sad about it.

"Oh… well do you think you're ready?" Ino asked sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm ready. I'm just waiting for the right moment." I told her.

"So you and this guy… are you officially a couple yet?" Ino inquired.

"I don't know. It's complicated. We kinda just got together recently. It's still so early it's hard to believe that it even happened." I explained to her as I thought about Naruto.

"So you must really like this guy. I mean… I've never seen you interested in anyone before but you've really fallen for this one. He must be a really great person to have you so enthralled." Ino said.

"He is. You don't know how much he means to me." I said with a sigh.

"When do I get to meet him?" Ino asked.

"You've seen him before." I said with a laugh as I thought about what she would say if I told her the truth.

"No Way! Really?! It must have been someone I've only met once because I can't even think of who it is. It must be someone older than us, is he in the ANBU?" Ino thought out loud appearing even more excited.

"It's someone younger than us." I told her not really sure why I felt so compelled to feed her more information.

"Sakura you have to tell me! This is absolutely killing me! Just give me another clue that's all I ask." Ino pleaded.

"I really can't say anymore. Our relationship is a secret." I told her as I tried to avoid speaking any further about it.

"Fine! Have it your way but eventually I'll find out!" Ino warned me but I didn't take her seriously.

Ino could be incredibly nosy, so I didn't doubt that she would try. I'd make sure she never finds out what's going on though. Our love is too important to risk. Even if it cost me a friendship, even if it cost me my life, I will never risk my love with Naruto.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, yawning as I felt a cool breeze coming from my open window. I decided to retire to my room since Sakura and Ino had disappeared a few hours ago and I really didn't have much else to do.

I took a brief nap but now I'm awake again unfortunately. I think mom returning home stirred me from my snooze but it doesn't matter. I'm feeling kind of lazy, so I'm just lying around waiting for dinner to be ready.

My stomach growled viciously as the smell of fish crept into my room. I wondered what Sakura was doing but then I realized it's probably something boring anyway. I yawned as I rolled over and scratched my head hoping that I would find the motivation to get up but it just wasn't happening.

I decided to let my mind wander as I thought about moving out again. I don't know how serious Sakura is about moving out right away but it doesn't matter to me. She says the word and I'll start packing. I promised I would be behind her in this all the way after all.

My only worry is the rent. I've been getting higher ranked missions but I have a habit of spending my money faster than I can make it, especially on stupid things. Supplies I don't really need, rare ramen, and then Jiraiya ripping me off from time to time usually leaves me flat broke.

I'm going to need to be more responsible from now on. The worst thing that could happen is us not being able to afford that place and having to move back in with mom.

There was a loud knock on the door that startled me.

"Yeah?" I shouted still not moving from my bed.

The door opened and Sakura walked inside closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief as the door closed shut. She then walked over towards me.

"Hey. What have you been up to?" She asked me as she sat down on the corner of my bed.

"Nothing much. Just took a nap. Where's Ino?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Downstairs. Dinner's ready." She informed me as she crawled up next to me.

"Hmm. So… what have you two been doing?" I asked with a smirk as she cuddled up to me.

"Nothing important. Just girl talk." She told me as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"So… any luck on getting rid of her." I joked with a chuckle.

Sakura groaned. "No but maybe it won't be so bad having her here tonight. We can still have some alone time. We just have to be careful."

I frowned. "You really want us to get caught, don't you?"

"Stop worrying so much, as long as we're careful nothing will go wrong." She assured me.

I grumbled under my breath but I didn't argue with her.

"Now c'mon. Let's go downstairs before they start wondering what we're doing up here." Sakura said as she got up and grabbed my arm pulling me out of bed against my will.

"Stop being so lazy." Sakura teased as she pulled me harder towards the door.

"But I'm tired." I whined.

She stopped and gave me a skeptical look but then she smiled as she walked behind me. I could see that mischievous smirk on her face and the familiar sparkle in her eye which told me she was going to do something I'm not going to like.

"Hey what are yo-?"

Before I could finish, I felt an added weight applied to my back as Sakura jumped on me. Her sudden action almost caused me to lose my center of balance but I reached back to grab her thighs so she wouldn't slip off pulling us both down.

"This is your punishment. Now you have to carry me downstairs." She said happily into my ear.

I grunted out loud and let my knees wobble as I crouched down a little lower.

"I don't know if I can do that. It feels like my knees are about to snap! What have you been eating, Sis, you weigh a ton!" I joked as I continued to pretend like I was going to fold under the extra weight.

I couldn't help but laugh until something struck me on top of my head. I looked back to see Sakura giving me a dirty look.

"Aww come on. I was only joking." I said with a smile although I could tell she wasn't really mad.

"Well I'm mad now, so you better plan on making it up to me." She suggested with a smile.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as I opened the door while balancing her on my back.

"I'm going to leave that up to you. Use your imagination." She whispered with a sultry smile.

I just smiled as I walked down the hallway and headed down the stairs. Sakura sure has a dirty mind for someone so innocent. I got to the bottom of the stairs. Entering the kitchen, I find Mom and Ino at the table talking casually.

"Hurry up you two. We've been waiting." Mom said as she eyed us with dismay.

I got down on one knee so Sakura could get off me and we took our seats around the table. There was a brief silence while we all started to eat but then Sakura and Ino started making small talk in an effort to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

I paid little attention to the conversation as they talked about the hospital and random gossip while my mom joined in occasional. For some reason I was starving and I couldn't get the fish down fast enough.

As usual, I was finished way before everyone else. I got seconds and was near finishing when Sakura decided to ruin the serenity of the moment.

"So… I have an announcement." Sakura started out catching my attention instantly.

My eyes shot over to mom who appeared surprised yet very apprehensive about what Sakura was going to say. I can't blame her because I'm just as nervous. What possible good news could she have right now?

Ino appeared to be very interested because her eyes were glued on Sakura. Sakura stood up with her cup and with a bright smile she looked around the table. Our eyes met and she winked at me which only confused me more but I decided she knew what she was doing so I relaxed a little.

"Naruto and I have found an apartment and we're moving out on Friday!" Sakura beamed happily before she quickly brought her cup to her mouth and took a long drink.

That was not what I was expecting but there was nothing I could do about it. The spark had already ignited and now all I could do is watch the flames burn.

"Oh My Gosh, Sakura, this is so exciting! Where is it? You have to go show me the place, like right after dinner. I can't wait any longer." Ino said appearing all too anxious.

"What?!" Mom said with a looked of disbelief.

"We decided it's about time we got out into the real world. Don't worry I have everything taken care of." Sakura said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh, you're so lucky that you're moving out already! I wish I had enough money to get my own place." Ino said jealously.

"How on earth can you afford an apartment?" Mom asked sounding outraged.

"I've saved up a lot of money. We can easily afford it." Sakura said casually as she picked at her food still smiling victoriously.

That's when I realized what she was doing. She knew Mom wouldn't freak out with company over so that's why she told her. No matter how pissed she was, Mom wasn't going to make a scene unless we were in private.

I tried to hide my amusement but I was smiling anyway. That was my sister. Sometimes it amazed me how well she could think on her feet.

"So…" Sakura continued.

"We'll be packing tomorrow. I know you're working most of the day but you should stop by and see it." Sakura suggested.

"You shouldn't be blowing your entire savings on something you don't need!" Mom said sternly.

"This is the first step to becoming independent. Isn't that what you wanted?" Sakura asked.

"Not like this! You aren't ready." Mom said sadly.

"Yes I am. Both of us are!" Sakura said firmly.

That's when Mom realized that I was just as much of a part of this as Sakura. She turned towards me giving me an uncertain look.

"So I'm guessing you plan on helping your sister pay rent?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I have a bank account too alright." I said in irritation as I finished off my second fish.

"You're not responsible enough to do something like this. I don't know what motivated this but you two should seriously think this over." She said as she calmed down.

I rolled my eyes. I could care less what she thinks we're leaving and that's final.

"Anyway… thanks for dinner." Sakura said with a smile as she stood up and brought her empty plate to the sink.

"Thanks!" Ino said joining in as she got up and chased after Sakura.

They both whispered something to each other and headed back upstairs. I looked over to my mom who still appeared to be digesting the information she just received. Now it was just us since Sakura and Ino left. Although I was already finished, I just sat there with her.

"So I guess there's no way to talk you two out of it." She said sorrowfully.

"What's so wrong with us moving out?" I asked her.

"Nothing is wrong. I just didn't think you'd both leave me." She admitted.

That hit me hard for some reason. I'd expect her to only be upset about Sakura leaving and would be pushing me out the door. We never really saw eye to eye. Mom always seemed rather uninterested in me.

I never believed she hated me though. She just seemed more focused on Sakura than anything else. There was some times where she would show me genuine affection but those events seemed few and far between. Even now I still don't understand what I did right for once.

"I… I'm sorry." I said not really knowing how to respond.

She chuckled. "Don't be sorry. Now that I've thought about it I'm glad you two are finally ready to take the next step. I'm still not sure either of you are ready but you'll never learn until you try for yourselves. Just promise me one thing." Mom asked me.

"Anything. What is it?" I asked her.

"Watch after your sister. She's been acting strange lately. I've seen this a hundred times before. She's practically glowing. I know there's not much you can do but people do strange things when they're in love and Sakura is showing all the signs of someone who has fallen too hard too soon."

I just stared at her completely perplexed. "How can you be so sure?"

"I suppose it's because I was just like her when I was her age. At first she was a nervous wreck pretty much all last week but now she's ridiculously giddy. You should have seen her this morning; dancing around the kitchen and singing while she was making breakfast." Mom said as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Ha! Is that really such a bad thing?" I asked with a smile.

"Don't get me wrong I want her to be happy but I'm afraid she'll get hurt. I've never seen her so excited about anything before in my life. Whoever this guy is, he holds the key to her heart and that's a lot of power to have over someone. I just want things to work out well for her. So please… just keep an eye on her." My mom pleaded to me.

"Don't worry. I will." I said with a smile as I thought about her words.

"Naruto… I'm proud of you." She said with a weak smile.

I stare back at her unsure of what to say. I could swear I was seeing things because it looked like they were tears in her eyes.

"I know I'm always short with you but that's because I'm worried about you. You've always been so carefree and reckless. I was hoping that if I was strict, you would eventually take things more seriously but things didn't turn out that way."

"To tell you the truth I hated the fact that you've been so involved in your ninja career. I never wanted you to follow that path; to follow in your father's footsteps." She said sadly.

"Since you've always been so brash, I've always expected the worst and honestly I don't think I could handle losing you. Every time I look at you I see Minato and it hurts to think of seeing you in the hospital like he was before he passed away."

"That's not going to happen!" I said loudly hoping to put her at ease.

"I know it won't. Still… it's hard to keep those thoughts away all the time. I trust you can take care of yourself and sometimes I feel like he's watching over you from above. But enough of this morbid talk. You should go upstairs and start packing. You two have a lot of work to do." She said with a smile as she stood up and walked to the sink.

I could hear her quietly washing the dishes and it took me a while to get over my shock. I stood up and left the room feeling a little better about everything. I went back to my room and rummaged through my closet.

I found two large duffle bags and I started gathering my things. I managed to get almost all my clothes into the bags so then all I have to do is pick up some boxes tomorrow and I'll be set.

I know Sakura has more than five times the amount the stuff as me. Getting all her things packed up is going to be the problem. I yawned as I finished cleaning out my closet.

I ate too much and now I just felt like sleeping it off. I turned off the light and climbed into my bed more than ready for tomorrow to roll around. I closed my eyes and smiled as I feel asleep, things couldn't be better right now.

--

I awoke in the middle of the night feeling very restless. I kept having dreams about Sakura. All of them were pleasant but at the same time they made me want to be by her side instead of in my room all by myself.

For once in my life I couldn't sleep and it really bothered me. My mom's words kept floating around inside my head; how I held the key to Sakura's heart. How I was the person she was so deeply in love with.

She's confessed her feelings to me personally but I just didn't comprehend the scope of her love for me. I couldn't comprehend how it affected every little aspect of her life and how I was the person that held her feelings in the palm of my hand.

Maybe I was getting too into this but suddenly I felt compelled to show Sakura how I intended to make her feel. I needed to show her how honored I am that she fell for me.

After a few minutes of trying to talk sense into myself, I gave up and got out of bed. It must have been around three in the morning but I suddenly felt wide awake. It was quiet in the house and I could hear every floorboard creak as I tip-toed out of my room.

I closed my door behind me and made my way to Sakura's still debating in my mind if I had gone insane. I brought my hand to the knob and turned it slowly, pushing it open cautiously as I peered inside.

Ino was sleeping in a cot a few feet to the left of Sakura's bed. Sakura herself lay asleep tucked under her thick covers. I took a deep breath and slid through the barely opened door closing it behind me.

I shimmied to the left and around Ino who was sleeping soundly. She suddenly shifted as I passed her. I panicked when I saw her move but she only snuggled her pillow tighter.

I climbed into Sakura's bed and snuggled up to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Sakura-chan…" I whispered into her ear as I moved closer towards her.

She mumbled something in her sleep but I shook her a little harder until her eyes slowly opened. She looked at me in a sleepy daze for a few seconds before her eyes fully opened.

"Naruto-kun?!" She said in surprised as she suddenly woke up.

"Shh!" I said as I placed my hand over her mouth to keep her from getting too loud.

I removed my hand slowly and smiled at the confused look on her face.

"What are you doing in her?" She whispered to me.

"Making it up to you." I said with a smirk and moved over her so that my face was right above hers.

"But what if Ino wakes up?" She asked me nervously.

"I don't care." I whispered as I closed the space between us and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

If Sakura was hesitant about this before she definitely changed her tune the second our lips met. Before I knew it, she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss.

Our lips mashed together viciously as we attacked each other with our tongues. I pushed my tongue into her mouth tasting her in delight as my hands moved to her hips. I could feel my heart beating as I felt my sister sucking on my lip.

I want her so bad now that I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't even know what I was planning on doing when I came into the room but it was clear now what I had to do.

I put everything I had in the kiss letting my tongue slide and roll all over Sakura's. I was slowly losing myself in the heat of the moment. My senses were being dulled by my sister's plump, soft lips and her warm, sensual tongue as it dueled with mine for dominance.

I broke the kiss but remained still just staring deep into the emerald green eyes of the gorgeous girl beneath me. For some reason, she loved me so much and sister or not I was going to cherish her feelings.

"I love you!" I proclaimed.

I could see the emotion in her eyes. I noticed how moved she was by those three little words. She looked back at me with watery eyes. "I love you too!"

I kissed her again before bringing my attention to the body that I've been desperately trying to keep away from. With much enthusiasm I pulled down the shorts she was wearing and admired the glorious view.

I gazed down at the skimpy, see-through red panties Sakura was wearing and I couldn't help but smile. "Were you expecting something to happen tonight?" I asked with a sly grin.

Sakura blushed adorably but confirmed my suspicions with a nod. Seeing what panties she chose, I was curious as to what else was hidden beneath these annoying pajamas. I reached up and pulled her top over her head to reveal a matching bra just as transparent as the counterpart.

I could barely keep myself from just staring endlessly at such a perfect body. I loved everything that I saw and I just didn't know what to do with myself now that I had her. I think Sakura could tell I was a bit overwhelmed because she pushed her back off the bed and unclipped her own bra.

She pulled it off slowly to tease me. She was gauging how bad I wanted her. Sakura tossed it to the side of the bed exposing her bare breasts to me. I stared at the gorgeous mounds of flesh hungrily.

I reached out and grabbed them squeezing them lightly. They were so soft and firm that I soon found myself mesmerized by their beauty. I squeezed and massaged them tenderly, rubbing her stiff nipples with my thumbs.

Sakura was biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet but muffled moans still escaped her mouth. I stay focused on teasing the erect nubs before me by rubbing and pinching them.

I brought my mouth over to her chest and caught her stiff nipple between my teeth nibbling on it lightly and sucking on her breast. Sakura reached out and grabbed my shirt pulling me up to her were our lips met once again.

"Take me!" Sakura whispered huskily into my ear.

I lowered my head to lick at her lips before she forcefully pushed her tongue into my mouth. We twisted our tongues around one another's for a few minutes. Before I knew it, Sakura was pulling my shirt over my head.

After a few moments of struggling, I got it off and immediately went to remove my pants. I barely pulled them down before Sakura started rubbing me through my boxers. I moved around so I could kick my pants off from my ankles as Sakura pushed me down and got on top of me.

She pulled my boxers down so hard that they ripped and she forced them off of me. She lowered her head and started to lick every inch of my throbbing manhood. I tried to remain as quiet as possible as she wrapped her lips around me and began to suck.

Within seconds, I was completely hard and pulsing. She stopped and lay on her side seductively calling me towards her with a finger. My hands were on her in seconds. I pulled down her panties with unremitting excitement.

I stripped off the thin, damp garment from her smooth, slender legs and tossed them to the side before bringing my eyes to Sakura's wet lips. I went to move but she pushed me down again and climbed on top of me.

She reached down and grabbed my manhood as she guided herself slowly down on top of it. I flinched as I felt the head brush against her soft dripping lips before the pressure of her weight forced my member inside of her folds.

I let go off the breath I didn't know I was holding as I felt myself being sucked into her hot center. I groaned at the new sensation of her squeezing me so tightly while I buried my member into her slippery hole. There was a brief pause as the tip hit her barrier but then she let all her weight force her down breaking the thin layer of flesh.

She released a small squeak as she closed her eyes tight and bit down hard on her lip. We were both breathing harshly but her even more so. After a few moments of us remaining still, she started to move her hips slowly.

I grabbed them as she gradually picked up speed. The feeling of being inside her was driving my crazy. I felt like my member was going to melt while her inner walls kept tightening more and more around me.

She was raising her hips now and bringing herself down letting me penetrate her deeply. Her face was contorted in a mixture of pleasure and passion as she rode me. Her breasts were bouncing lightly and her moans of pleasure were starting to get loud.

Sakura leaned forward resting her hands on both sides of my head as she picked up the pace and continued to let out soft moans with the rhythm of her hips. Suddenly her walls squeezed down hard around me to the point where it was almost painful.

She let out a long muffled squeal, trembling lightly. Finally, she collapsed against my body resting her head on my chest. She was breathing heavily and from the dazed look on her face, I could tell that she had an orgasm.

I repositioned myself so that I was on top of her. Suddenly, I heard the ruffling of sheets as Ino moved around on her mat. My heart rate sky rocketed. Ino groaned as if something had startled her.

Sakura and I remained motionless in fear as Ino sat up. Thankfully, she merely reached out and pulled the sheet over her sleepy form. My heart was racing as I observed her every movement. I was praying that she would not wake up anytime soon.

After a few minutes, I gained the confidence to move again. The time had passed for any second guesses. Even though I could physically get up and go back to my room right now, I wouldn't dare think about it. I needed to see this through and no matter what I was going to do this.

I grabbed Sakura's thighs and spread her legs wide. I began to thrust into her slowly. I started to set a rhythm moving in and out of her bit by bit. I was careful not to get too carried away since this was our first time together.

Eventually, I found my footing and continued a steady pace with Sakura as she grinded her hips into mine. My body was hot and I could feel the beads of sweat forming on my brow as I drove into her harder and harder.

Sakura was squirming underneath me while she gripped at her sheets. She grabbed them with a bit too much enthusiasm as it tore slightly making more unwanted noise. We were in complete harmony moving as one soul. Sharing this incredible interaction with her is by far the most incredible experience in my life.

With every thrust, I could feel Sakura's body respond by sucking me in deeper. With every shake of her hips, I felt a wave of pleasure pulse through my body. This was absolute perfection. It was like we were meant for each other the way our bodies had molded together as one flawless being.

I gripped Sakura's hips, pushing as deep as I could go. With that thrust, I could feel pressure building up in my shaft signifying my imminent explosion. I pumped into her a few more times but I knew I was at my limit.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm about to cum so I'm going to pull out." I warned her in a quiet whisper as I tried to hold out for a little longer.

I couldn't last any longer. I painfully began to remove myself from her wonderful warmth when I felt something hold me in place. Sakura wrapped her legs around my waist tightly preventing my escape. To my pleasure and anxiety, she bucked her hips back and forth on my manhood sending shockwaves of bliss through my body. I groaned as she increased her pace while I tried desperately not to release inside her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in a weak voice.

"Cum inside me." She pleaded as continued to push me towards release.

"Sakura-chan… no." I said in a defeated voice failing to even convince myself.

"Please. Just do it." She begged of me. Although I know I shouldn't, I couldn't go any longer.

I shut my eyes tightly and grunted as I poured my seed deep inside my sister. It was an almost numbing sensation as I felt cum shoot out of my pulsing member in hot power jets. Sakura moaned out loud and arched her back bringing it completely off the bed as she came too.

I wrapped my arms around her back and held her tightly until I felt the burning sensation in my manhood fade away. I pulled out of her and let my body drop against the bed. She moved over and rests her head on my shoulder again.

The sound of our labored breathing filled the room but surprisingly all was quiet around the house. I looked down upon my sister with an odd sense of accomplishment. Although we both got carried away tonight I don't regret a thing.

I smiled happily to myself because I knew this would be the first day of the rest of my life. Sakura and I broke the bonds we were born with and created our own. We are now and will forever be much more than mere siblings. For now we share a new, stronger level of commitment.

No matter what happens to us now, I know I can look forward to the future without fear. All I have to lose is nothing compared to what I've gained during this past week. True and undying love.

**A/N:** And that ends this saga. Although it might seem like things ended prematurely everything has been concluded. Naruto finally gained a better understanding of his mother while happily starting a new like with Sakura. Whether you believe that Sakura got pregnant is up to you. All in all it's a happy ending.

I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with this story, all the people that have been reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and signing up for alerts. You guys are the reason I take the time to write stories like this. I also like to thank my editor, for editing this haha and all the people that put me down as a favorite author, I just surpassed 100 favorites : ) Anyway it's been great, Peace.


End file.
